MaKiNg YoU MiNe!
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: What happens when there's no control on your life decisions ? If someone takes the decision to protect you ..? I suck at writing summary..peep in to know more ! Warning : Rajvi based read at ur own risk :) :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** I am back with another ficc….! Hope you will like this..

This story is specially for NainaCID...:)

* * *

**Oo...Chapter-1...oO**

**CID bureau : **

A person was involved completely in a file and was moving to and fro in the bureau

Whereas two seniors were talking , no actually fighting

Abhijeet : daya yaar plz..mujhe nhi baat karna kisi se bhi….

Daya smiles : aare yaar ab vaibhav ki vajah se tum apne dost se baat nhi karogey…

Abhijeet glares at him : naam mat lo uska….

Daya laughs on this and moves towards the person

Daya : aare purvi kab se is file mein ghusi hui ho..

Purvi : sir acp sir ne 1ghante mein submit karne ko kaha….bas ab woh thoda forensic work hein..mein jaa hi rahi hun fl …

Daya : haan jao..aur haan ( looking towards abhijeet) : dekhna ki vaibhav kya kar raha hein…

Purvi giggles and leaves…

Outside she dashes with a man and her file falls on ground…

Purvi looked at the person and stood there itself…the man too looked at her confusingly with many questions and picks the file and gives back to her

Purvi spoke first : aap…?

Man : tum yaha…?

Purvi and man realized they are standing on the entrance

Purvi and man together : baad mein baat karte hein…

Both nods confusingly

They both entered inside

Abhijeet : aare rajat aagaye tum…aur purvi tum gayi nhi forensic

Purvi : woh yeh (pointing towards rajat) achanak se aagaye toh

Abhijeet : ohh..yeh hein senior inspector rajat

Purvi was hell shocked listening this

Abhijeet continues : aur rajat yeh hein inspector purvi

Rajat also gave the same reactions as purvi….

They both looked at each other and said hello

Daya : aare rajat tum do din pehle hi aagye mission se…

Rajat : haan sir woh jaldi kaam hogaya tha toh…

Abhijeet : ohh…sab theek hein na…tumhe goli bhi lagi thi na shoulder per….

Purvi looked at rajat

Rajat : haan sir bas chuke nikal gyi thi goli..ab theek hun mein…

He smiles at purvi

Purvi excused and left towards forensic lab

On her way she was talking to herself : mujhe pata hi nhi tha ki yeh cid mein…hmm itne saare questions hein mann mein ….goli bhi lagi….thinking all these she went to forensic lab

In bureau :

Rajats pov : purvi cid mein..mujhe yakin nhi ho raha…usne mujhe bataya kyu nahi…vaise bhi kis hak se mein puchta par phir bhi…

After a while purvi enters completing her work and handover the file to acp sir…

Acp : wah purvi time pe file complete kiya….good…

Purvi smiles : Thankyou sir…

Acp sir smiles and moves towards his cabin

Purvi moves towards abhijeet and daya

Purvi : sir kya aap dono coffee lengey…?

Daya : nhi ..

Abhijeet : mujhe bhi nhi…

Purvi : ok…

And she moves towards rajat nervously

Purvi : R…R..Rajat S..ir…aap coffee lengey ..

Rajat looks at her : haan

Purvi immediately moves to cafeteria and collects two coffee mugs and enters inside the bureau

She gives a mug to rajat and moves towards her desk then something strikes her mind

Purvi turns towards rajat who was abt to sip coffee : sir rukiye…

Rajat stops : kya hua..?

Purvi takes backs the mug : is mein sugar hein..aap sugar vaali coffee nhi pete na

Duo looks at them confusingly

Abhijeet : purvi tumhe kaise pata…?

Purvi heart beat increases

Daya : haan purvi tum toh rajat mission pe tha tab aayi thi na

Purvi : w..woh s..ir…abhi jab mein ne pucha tha inhe coffee ke liye tab inhone bataya

Rajat : h..haan sir…

Abhijeet : ohh….hume laga tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se jaante ho…

Rajvi exchanged glances

Then again they all engaged into work…

After sometime acp sir left and then duo also left the bureau and also told rajvi to leave after their work.

Rajat completed his work and was about to leave then he noticed purvi still working…

He went towards her

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi : haan rajat…sry rajat sir…

Rajat : its ok tum mujhe rajat bula sakhti ho…

Purvi : nhi rajat…agar kisi ke saamne rajat keh diya toh prob ho jaayegi

Rajat : hmm…chale ghar…

Purvi : nhi mujhe abhi thodi kaam hein..aap jayiye…

Rajat : nhi…tum karlo mein wait kar raha hun…

Purvi : nhi rajat aap jayiye mein aa jaungi…

Rajat nods and leaves…

Purvi after an hour completes her work and then grabs her mobile and other stuffs and leaves the bureau

She moves towards parking and saw rajats car

Purvi : aare rajat ki car yahi par..?

She moves ahead and saw rajat sleeping on steering

Purvi : aare kaha tha chale jao par nhi …she wakes him

Rajat ( yawning) : sone do na yaar plz

Purvi : rajat aap car mein hein….

Rajat realized his position and smiled sheepishly ….

Purvi : aap gaye kyu nhi…?

Rajat : tumhe yaha akele nhi chod sakhta tha mein purvi….u r my priority…

Purvi : hmm…ab chale…

Rajat nods and purvi sits on passenger seat and they both moves towards THEIR house ….

Rajat : purvi key…?

Purvi handover him the key and they both enter inside

Purvi enters the kitchen and fills a glass with water and gives to rajat

Rajat : thankyou…

Purvi : hmm..mein fresh hoke aayi….

Rajat nods while sipping the water …

He switch ons the tv and starts watching cricket

After about 10min purvi comes back

Purvi : sir aap bhi change kar lijiye..mein jab tak dinner lagati hun…

Rajat : haan and he moves to his room which is their room now…:P

Purvi sets the dinner on dinning table and a memory flashes in front of her eyes

**_Flashback :_**

**_One and half month ago_**

_She was hanging out with her friends ..they were enjoying a lot but sudden a phone call disturbed purvi_

_Purvi picked the phone : yes uncle..abhi aau…ok fine_

_She bids bye to her friends and leaves_

_She reaches her home and enters inside…._

_There were guests present in her house.._

_"Kahi phirse shaadi ki baat huhh…" she thought to herself and moved ahead_

_Purvis uncle : aare purvi aao…inse milo….(pointing towards a couple) yeh hein mr and mrs alluvalia aur (pointing towards a man) yeh hein inka beta veer …_

_Purvi giving fake smile : hiii…_

_Veer looked at her from head to toe ..purvi glared at him_

_Purvi : uncle aapne mujhe kyu bulaya…_

_Purvi's uncle : pehle tum jao aur tayar ho jao ..room mein ne ek gift rakha hein woh pehenke ready ho jao…_

_Purvi : par kyu…?_

_Purvis uncle : no more que…I said go…_

_Purvi nodded and runned upstairs and dashed with a man_

**"Purvi "**…rajat called her name and she came back from her thoughts.

Rajat : kaha khoi hui thi..?

Purvi : nhi kuch nhi..aap baithiye ….

Then they both finished their dinner

Rajvi together : hmm mujhe aapse/tumse kuch baat karni hein

* * *

**A/N** : ok so should I continue…? Or not..?

Thoda confusing hein na but in upcmg chapters it will be clear..

**keep reviewing and take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Back with a suspenseful chapter ;P :P **

* * *

Rajat : hmm…pehle tum bolo…

Purvi : nahi aap kahiye…

Rajat : hmm..woh tum cid mein…? Matlab ki tumne mujhe bataya nhi…aur mein jaanta hun ki mujhe koi hak nhi hein tumse yeh baat puchne ka par phir bhi ….mein achanak tumhe dekh ke chouk gaya tha

Purvi : hmm..woh mein aapko batane hi vaali thi par us din par chale gaye the…..

Rajat remembers : haan tab mujhe abhijeet sir ka call aaya tha mission ke liye aur mein bhi tumhe batane vaala tha par case confidential tha isliye kaha ki mein pune jaa raha hun 1month ke liye kisi kaam se…

Purvi : mujhe laga ki pata nhi aap sochengey..isliye aapke aane ke baad batana sahi samjha mein ne….

Rajat : mujhe bhi darr tha ki kahi tum darr na jao ki mein ek inspector hun isliye nahi bataya….par dekho kismet ne dono ko ek hi mod par laa kar rakh diya

Purvi : haan…aur bhi kuch kehna tha mujhe

Rajat : yahi na ki hum humare relation ke baare mein kisi ko nhi batayengey….

Purvi nods

Rajat smiles : fikar mat karo jab tum chaho tab bata dengey ..vaise bhi kisi ko shak nhi hoga….hum dono strangers jaise hi behave karengey…

Purvi : Thankyou mujhe samajhne ke liye

Rajat just smiles and moves to their room and picks the pillow and moves towards couch to sleep…he remembers the day he saw purvi first …..

_**Flashback :**_

_He stepped down in pune , his birth place and felt so good_

_He just came from mumbai to spend some days in pune as he was very tired working 24'7 fulfilling his DUTY ….Senior Inspector Rajat for the very first time was on leave for 15 days._

_After his father death he joined CID and since 1 year he was working under CID but now he was on leave , he felt as if he was a free bird who can do wtever he want ….he was away from crimes and criminal for some days but as we say our job never leave us. In pune he got the info that a Industrialist "Ankush mehra" is involved in some crime. Though he wasn't sure abt it he thought to meet him formally._

_He entered Mehras Mansion and was surprised to meet ankush . Even ankush was surprised to see rajat there …_

_Ankush : aare rajat bahut dino baad aaye….?_

_Rajat : uncle aap…?_

_Rajat ( thinking) ; yeh toh papa ke dost hein..ek do baar mein mila tha inse …par yeh crime mein involve nhi ..nhi…info galat hogi….papa ke dost aisa nhi kar sakhte ….._

_Ankush : haan…chalo aao baitho…_

_They both sat together_

_Ankush : aur batao Kumar ji kaise hein…?_

_Rajat : hmm ek saal pehle unhe heart attack aaya tha toh….he stopped_

_Ankush : kya..? bahut waqt hogaya tha hume milke….( he changed the topic ) khair batao kya logey tum tea coffee…?_

_Rajat : nhi nhi..mein toh bas galti se yaha aagaya…._

_Ankush smiles : chalo galti se hi sahi aa toh gaye ….ek ek cup chai toh pee hi sakhte ho na mere saath…._

_Rajat : hmm ok…_

_Then they sip tea but by mistakenly it falls on rajats shirt_

_Rajat : ouch…._

_Ankush : aare koi baat nhi…tum upar vale washroom mein jaake saaf karlo…_

_Rajat nods and moves upstairs_

_Meanwhile guests arrive in ankushs house …he welcmes them and excuses to make a call…after call he comes back and start discussing with guests…._

_After sometime a girl in green saree , with her hair open till her shoulder , twinkling eyes , confused expressions enters and moves towards ankush…._

_Whereas rajat was observing her , he automatically smiled seeing her_

_Girl ( to ankush) : uncle mein aagyi…_

_Ankush : aare aao purvi inse milo yeh hein mr nd mrs alluvalia and woh unka beta veer…._

_Veer was observing her from head to toe…_

_Ankush : purvi ek kaam karo upar jao aur tayar ho jao..mein ne upar ek gift rakha hein use hi pehenke aana…._

_Purvi was confused : par kyu..?_

_Ankush : no more que just go…._

_Purvi nods and runs upstairs …._

_She was thinking and running on stairs so fast that she didn't even notice rajat and dashed with him._

_Rajat immediately caught her by waist ..his one hand was around her waist and with other hand he was holding her hand_

_Purvi holds his shirt tightly by closing her eyes but when she felt someones touch she opened her eyes and looked at him_

_Rajat left her_

_Purvi : Thankyou and she runs towards her room…._

_While rajat moved downstairs and joined the guest_

_Ankush : aao rajat and he introduces rajat to guest…_

_After a while purvi enters…she was wearing a purple saree with matching earings and other accessories and was stepping down from stairs_

_Rajat felt as if a angel is coming towards him with completely blank expressions_

_Ankush : aao purvi vaha veer ke paas baitho…._

_Purvi looked at his uncle ..she was feeling uncomfortable but she silently sat beside veer…._

_Many negative thoughts were running through her minds like what if he has come to see her for marriage , what if his uncle agrees for marriage and what not…._

_Finally mr alluvalia spoke_

_Mr alluvalia : hume purvi pasand hein…._

_Purvi glared at her uncle…._

_Ankush : toh phir der kis baat ki jald se jald in dono ki shaadi karvaa dete hein…._

_Purvi was hell shock …she stood up_

_Purvi : Nahii mein yeh shaadi nhi karungi….._

_Veer also stood up and holds her hand ..purvi jerked him away and ran to her room with tears_

_She sat on her bed with thud_

_Purvi : kaise kar sakhte hein woh aisa….bina meri marzi ke mein kisi ke bhi shaadi nhi karungi…aur us veer se toh bilkul bhi nhi…kaise looks de raha tha woh…aise aadmi mein uncle meri shaadi karvaengey …nhi kabhi nhi…mein aisa nhi hone dungii…_

_Ankush enters : tumhe toh isse shaadi karni hi hogi purvi…._

_Purvi : nhii kabhi nhi….keh dijiyee us veer se ki mein usse shaadi nhi karungi….._

_Ankush smiles : tum zarur karogi shaadi usse…._

_Purvi stood up : kaha na nhi karungi mein usse shaadi….meri marzi ke baigar aap meri shaadi nhi karva sakhte…._

_Ankush slaps her..she falls on floor_

_Purvi : aapki himmat kaise hui mujhe haath lagaani ki…._

_Ankush : tumhare baap ne mujhe tumhe saupa hein..unke marne ke baad tum meri priority ho…._

_Purvi : haan haan jaanti hun sab…..kaash woh zinda hote …aap meri shaadi kis vajah se karva rahe hein mein acchi tarah jaanti hun…_

_Ankush : toh jaanti ho toh karlo shaadi aur agar nhi karogi toh tum jaanti ho ki mein kya karunga….na tum kuch kar paogi na mein….woh sach sirf mujhe pata hein..sirf mujhee…._

_Purvi thinks and answers : agar mein shaadi karungi toh ek shart pe….mujhe sach jaan na hein…._

_Ankush : chalo theeke ….par shaadi ke baad….ab mein chalta hun khush khabri bhi toh sunani hein….he laughs and leaves …._

_Purvi shatters on floor and burst out crying…._

_In hall :_

_Ankush enters : purvi tayar hein shaadi ke liye…._

_Rajat (thinking) : kyaaa..? achanak se tayar…kuch na kuch gadbad zarur hein….abhi mana kiya tha shaadi se aur ab tayar hein…yeh ankush zarur kuch gadbad hein….uski aankhon mein saaf saaf dikh raha tha ki woh shaadi nhi karna chahti par achanak haan…koi na koi majburi zaruri hogi…mujhe kuch na kuch karna hoga…aise kisi bhi ladki ke saath insaaf hone nhi dunga mein…._

_Rajat : theeke uncle mein chalta hun…_

_Ankush : accha theeke…par haan kal purvi ki sagai hein tum aana zarur…_

_Rajat : par uncle mein…_

_Ankush : dekho tum mere dost ke bête ho yaani mere bête jaise toh please mere liye aajao…._

_Rajat nods and leaves …._

_**FB ends **_

Purvi enters and saw rajat in deep thoughts ..so she moves towards couch

Purvi : rajat aap soye nhi ab tak….?

Rajat comes back from his world : haan haan woh mein ek case ke baare mein soch raha tha…

Purvi : ok…

And she moves towards bed and sleeps ….

**Next morning :**

Purvi woke up and saw the clock it was saying 8:00 am

Purvi : oh no late hogaya…9 am tak rehna tha bureau mein….

She moves towards couch and saw its empty

Purvi : yeh rajat sir kaha chale gaye…

She ties her hair and gets ready for bureau and moves towards hall

Purvi : yaha bhi nhi hein rajat sir….kaha chale gaye itni subah…shyd walk par gaye hogey…hmm jab tak breakfast bana leti hun….

And she moves towards kitchen and was shocked to ssee rajat arranging the breakfast in plates….

Purvi : aare rajat aap yeh sab kyu kar rahe hein…mein karti hun na….aapko goli bhi lagi thi na..dard hoga..layiye mein karti hun

And she moves ahead to help him

Rajat : aare nhi..bas ho hi gaya….mein theek hun ..ab tum baitho mein aata hun …

Purvi : par aapne kyu kiya yeh sab…mein hun na yeh sab karne ke liye….

Rajat : zaruri thodi hein ki wife hi…nd he stops mera matlab zaruri thodi hein ki kitchen sirf ladkiya sambhale hum ladke bhi sambhal sakhte hein…

Purvi : hmm…dusro ka pata nhi par aap sambhal sakhte hein…

And she moves towards dinning table

Purvi (thinking) : kaise kar lete hein yeh sab aap….aksar ladke kitchen ko wrestling wing samajhte hein par yeh kitchen ko kitchen hi samjahte hein …nd she laughs

Meanwhile rajat enters with breakfast and serves for them

Purvi after taking a bite : wow…

Rajat coughs as he was in the process of drinking water

He choked on his words : K..kya itne b..u..re b..an.e he..in pa..ratha…?

Purvi smiled : mein ne wow kaha…yuck nhi…

Rajat : matlab ki acche bane…?

Purvi nods suppressing her laugh

Purvi : sach mein bahut hi acche hein….

Rajat : aakhir mein ne banaya hein….

Purvi smiles and they both finish their breakfast and moves towards bureau…

They scanned d parking and saw no one and then they entered bureau together

Abhijeet and daya were discussing abt a case

Rajat : gm sir…

Duo looked at them and wished gm

Daya : aare yeh kya tum dono saath mein aaye ho..?

Rajat : haan …

Purvi looked at him…

Duo : Kyaaaa….?

* * *

**A/N** : so kya pata chal jayega duo ko rajvi ki sacchaii…?

**And one thing guys jo chap 1 mein flashback tha woh isse connected tha as woh purvi ka pov tha aur ab yeh rajat ka pov hein….so next chapter mein jaha mein ne aaj end kiya flashback vaha se shuru karungi…Ok..?**

If any confusions ask me through reviews or pm :D

And will update KS soon….:P

Daya's girl : :P thankyou :)

Nainacid : bas bas itni taarif i cant handle :P *hugs* love ya too :*

katiiy : yeah updated ;)

rukmani , guest , ankjanii , zehra , shree thnxxx

krittika : ahhaa i am glad u liked it :) Thankyou

ritesh7 : haha...:P ab woh upcmg chapter mein pata chalegaa...:P Thankxiee

ss : thankss...

shilpa : hmm inteezar :P thankyou

adk : i cant directly come to d suspence...kyu ki suspence rakhna meri kamzori hein haha..:P thankyou...:)

snjnana : thankss ...

confidentgirl22 : thankyouuu

ananya : haha..:P tyy...

harman : thankyouu

shreena : ty...

barkha : hope aapka ans mil gaya...

pre13 : i cant stay away from rajvi so here goes new story...:)

navya : thankyou so much..! :D

Thanks to one and all for Encouragement :) :D aise hi karte rehna ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I know you all are waiting for Khooni Shaadi ..! actually us mein thoda romance daalna hein isliye aur thoda sa inteezar *wink* but bahut jald update karungi pakka...**

yeh story ka chapter ready tha isliye jaldi update kar diya :)

* * *

Duo : kyaa…?

Rajat : mera matlab ki purvi mujhe neeche mili aur hum dono upar saath mein aaye…

Purvi sighs…

Abhijeet : ohh…

Daya : hum kuch zyada soch rahe hein

Abhijeet : haan…chalo file dekhni hein…

And they moves to check d file…

Whereas rajvi looks at each other and then they too moves towards their desk and start working…

After sometime a case was reported they four moves towards the location

( and ya guys in this story only duo , acp , tarika , and rajvi are there :P )

They reach the location and starts investigating ….

Rajat to watchman : kya tumne kisi ko dekha bhaagte hue…

Watchman : nhi saab…

Rajat : tumne hi pehle laash dekhi thi na…

Watchman : haan saab….roj subah memsaab yaani mrs singh aati hein bahar paper lene par aaj nhi aayi toh mein gaya unke flat paper dene aur dekha ki darwazaa khula hein aur jab andar dekha toh memsaab ki laash thi

Abhijeet : ohh….aur ghar ka maalik…?

Watchman : ji yeh akeli hi rehti hein….

Daya : kyu…?

Watchman : woh inki arrange marriage thi toh kaafi ladayi hoti thi ..isliye maalik ne inhe chod diya tha…

Purvi looked at rajat ..but rajat was looking at watchman

Purvi (thinking) : hum dono toh ladayi nhi karte…par agar rajat ne mujhe chod diya toh..nhi nhi…woh aise nhi hein….

Abhijeet : purvi andar dekho kuch milta hein kya…

Purvi : ji sir…nd she enters inside and start searching for evidence…

She searched the hall first , then kitchen and then she moved towards the room …

She searched the whole room and turned to leave but she stopped when she noticed something up on the wardrobe …she tried to remove it ….it was a photo ..she stood on her toes but couldn't reach it…so she picked the nearby stool and stood on it and tried to pick it ….

Meanwhile rajat entered in the room and saw her in dat condition

Rajat moved towards her : PURVI…..

Purvi looked behind and lost her balance…but she landed in rajats arms protectively

Rajat left her and with angry tone : purvi yeh kya kar rahi thi….

Purvi : mein yeh photo ( showing the photo in her hand) nikaal rahi thi….

Rajat( angry tone) : itni upar thi toh kisi ko bhi bula leti..khud chadne ki kya zarurat thi…tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko ki tum kuch bhi kar sakhti ho….huh….

Purvi keeps quite….

Rajat : ab khadi kyu ho…huh chodo…lao photo nd he snatched the photo ….

Meanwhile duo enters

Abhijeet : kya hua rajat..kuch mila…?

Rajat : haan sir yeh photo mili hein purvi ko us almaari ke upar se ….

And he glared at purvi

Daya : ohh dikhaoo…

And they both looked at d photo

Abhijeet : aare yeh toh chintu hein ..yeh mrs singh ke saath kya kar raha hein ….

Rajat : yeh chintu koun hein sir…?

Daya : yeh purana paapi hein….supari killer ….

Abhijeet : yeh mrs singh ke saath…yaani yeh ise acchi tarah jaanti thi…par kyu…?

Daya ; shyd apne pati ko marvaane ke liye….

Rajat : ho sakhta hein sir…

Abhijeet : haan…chalo milte hein is chintu se…

And they all moves towards bureau first

Duo were talking with khabris so as to get info abt chintu …purvi was thinking abt hw rajat was rude to her….rajat was working on pc

Purvi while looking at rajat ( thinking) : mein ne toh sirf photo hi nikaali na…huh koi itna gussa karta hein...akdu kahi ke….aur haan mujhe sab aata hein aur mein sab kar sakhti hun…chahe toh aapko ghar se bhi nikaal sakhti hun…par mein aisa nhi karungi kyu ki mein aapki tarah akdu nhi hun..samajh kya rakha hein mujhe jo mann mein aaya suna diya…khair I dnt care huh….!

And then she concentrates on her work but still somewhere she was thinking abt rajat

Meanwhile tarika enters

And abhijeet attracts towards her

Abhijeet : aare tarika ji aapne kyu takleef ki…hume bula leti…aapke liye hum aa jaate

Tarika : nahi mein ne socha kyu na mein hi aa jau…

Abhijeet : accha kiya na…vaise kya lengi aap tea coffee…?

Daya : ahem ahem….

Abhijeet : umm..mera matlab kaafi thak gayi hogi na aap

Tarika smiles : nahi nahi…I am fine…

Rajat : toh tarika kuch pata chala mrs singh ka khoon kyu hua ..?

Tarika looks at rajat : aare rajat tum kab aaye…bataya bhi nahi mujhe

Rajat : aare bas kal hi aaya hun…waqt hi nahi mila….

Tarika : accha itna waqt nhi hein tumhare paas ki mujhe batado ki tum aaye ho…

Rajat : accha baba sorry…maaf kardo…agli baar se sabse pehle tumhe bataunga….

Tarika : haan haan theeke…kardiya maaf is baar

Purvi (thinking ) : kabhi mujhse toh maafi maangi nhi..aaj dekho tarika se maafi maang rahe hein..huh…aaj toh rajat sir ko mujhse sorry kehna hi hoga varna ..hmm haan varna mein baat nhi karungi inse….

Duo giggles

**( rajat and tarika are bro-sis but our purvi don't know that :P ) **

Tarika : ok toh mrs singh ka khoon zeher se hua hein…kisi patli si pin chubayi gayi hein unke neck pe ….

Abhijeet : ohh…yeh toh koi aas paas vaala hi kar sakhta hein…

Daya ; haan…accha tarika kitna waqt lagta hein is zeher ka asar hone mein…

Tarika : kariban ek ghanta….

Rajat : yaani 1ghante pehle ya toh woh ghar par thi yaa phir kahi bahar…

Abhijeet : haan..!

Just then his phone rang ..it was his khabri…

Abhijeet ( on phne ) ; haan bol..pata chal gaya chintu ka addaa..haan haan ok…..nd he cuts the call

Daya : kya hua..?

Abhijeet : chintu ke adde ka pata chal gaya par…

Purvi : par kya sir..?

Abhijeet : par woh aaj vaha nhi aayega..khabri ka kehna hein ki woh alternate days aata hein yaani kal milega woh…

Daya : ohh toh ab kya kare boss…?

Abhijeet (looking at tarika) : chalte hein kahi ghumne…?

Tarika blushed

Daya( teasingly) : haan haan chalo sab saath mein chalte hein….

Abhijeet looked at daya and gave *kya yaar* look

Daya hides his smile

Tarika : umm…abhijeet mujhe kuch kaam hein ..mein chalti hun….bye

And she leaves…

Daya ( to abhi) : aare yeh kya baat hui sirf abhijeet ko bye..? mujhe , purvi aur khaas kar rajat ko bye nhi kaha tarika ne…?

Abhijeet : aare jaldi mein thi woh isliye bhul gyi..tum bhi na….mein bhi aata hun abhi…nd he too leaves

Daya and rajat laughs leaving behind confused purvi….

**_*Aur khaas kar rajat ko bye nhi kaha tarika ne…*_ **this words were echoing in purvis ears…dono why she was feeling weird ….

Daya : ok chalo ghar chalte hein…vaise bhi aaj kuch kaam nhi hein…acp sir bhi conference ke liye gaye hein…

Rajat : haan sir….

Daya and rajat moves ahead but purvi was still standing in d previous position

Daya turned : aare purvi Chaloo…?

Purvi : ji..ji sir….

In the parking :

Daya ; purvi tum kaise jaogi..aao mein chod dunga tumhe

Purvi (thinking) : accha hua kal car yahi chod di thi

Purvi : n..nhi sir mein apni car laayi hun….( pointing towards her car)

Daya : ohh theeke…nd he bids bye to rajvi nd leaves…

Purvi moves towards her car …rajat calls her

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi completely ignores him and sits in the car and speeds off to their home….

Rajat ; purvi ko kya hua..? shyd suna nhi hoga….and he too moves towards their home

* * *

**At rajvi residence : **

Purvi enters first and closes the door with a bang

She moves towards her room , freshen ups and then she lyed on bed

after a while rajat enters and sat on sofa resting his head and closed his eyes

rajat : purvi zara paani dena...?

purvi didnt respond...

rajat : purvi..?

rajat ( thinking) : yeh purvi kuch bol kyu nhi rahi...dekhta hun...nd he moves towards kitchen and saw all the dishes are untouched

"Purvi ne lunch nhi kiya...? " he thought

and moved towards his room

He entered inside and saw her sleeping ...he moved towards her...purvi was just acting so her heart beat was increasing hearing d foot steps...

Rajat slowly without disturbing covered her with blanket nd moved out

Purvi sighs : huff ...so rhi thi toh jagaa sakhte the na par nhi..huh nd she closes her eyes..

Rajat pov : purvi toh aaram karti nhi aur aaj achanak. ..ohh haan mein ne daanta tha use..huh tu bhi na rajat becharii ko daant diya pata nhi kya kya soch rhi hogi woh mere baare mein. ..aur mein ne bhi kuch galat nhi kaha..woh upar chadi hi kyu jab use sacchaai pata hein. ..jaaante hue bhi stool par chad gyi huh...agar kuch ho jaata toh...zara bhi fikar nhi hein use apni ...sahi waqt par mein aagaya varna huhh. ..aur upar se gusse mein lunch bhi nhi kiya ...koun samjhaye ise...chalo rajat you can do it...tumhe purvi ko face karna hoga...yes mujhe use samjhana hoga par agar woh bhadak gyi toh ...senior inspector rehke mein ek ladki se nhi darr sakhta ...he was trying to convince himself dat evrythng will be fyn wen he will try to talk to purvi...

He stood up then again sat down

Rajat (to himself) : offoo mujhe darr lag raha hein pehli baar apni zindagi mein. ..kahi kuch ulta seedha bol diya toh ...

He was roaming here nd there near d sofa and was murmuring "kya karu kya karu, kaise jau purvi ke saamne".

* * *

A/N : kya purvi maanegi ..? Ya hoga naya twist ?

Adk : abhi toh bahut suspence baaki hein :p wink

Shreena , navya , rukmani , prabha, harman : thankyouuu

Naina : thankyouuu...! Hahaha abhi bahut kuch baaki hein jo aap soch bhi nhi sakhti :p

Katiiy : ab rajat hein hi itne osum :)

Daya's girl : yeah...thankyou

Subhsresaha : no sry...bahut se confusion hein abhi baaki * wink*

Myself - myfirstcrush : abhi toh bahut suspence baaki hein :p

Mubasher malik22 : haan...purvi khud confused hein ki sir ya rajat :p

Pre13 : aww thankyouuu soo muchh

Shree : ty ...

Ritesh7 : haha yeahh ...abhj bahut kuch baaki hein *wink*

Sneha : Thankyou

Aditya : ty...jaldi karungi KS update. ..

Abhirika fan : Thankyou :)

Shilpapatte1 : haan kaash hume bhi mil jaaye rajat sir * wink *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Heyy guyss ..! Howz u all..? I update KS too :)

* * *

Rajat : kya karu kuch samajh nhi aara…

Thinking these he slept on sofa itself….

After sometime purvi enters the kitchen and saw the dishes as it is

Purvi (thinking) : rajat sir ne lunch nhi kiya..? kyu..? mein ne nhi kiya isliye toh nhi…nhi nhi bhala woh mere liye kyu bhukhe rahengey…huh

And she moves towards rajat

Purvi wakes him : rajat sir…? Rajat sir..?

Rajat opens his eyes : haan….

Purvi : dining table par aayiye aur lunch kar lijiye

Rajat : nhi mera mann nhi hein…

Purvi : seedha aayiye and she leaves

Rajat ( thinking) : lo khud toh kiya nahi lunch mujhe keh rahi hein ki lunch karo …ab agar nhi gaya toh pata nhi mera kya hoga ..isse accha chala hi jaata hun…

He moves towards dining and saw purvi waiting for him

He sat on his chair ..purvi serves him the food….

Rajat : tum nhi khaogi…?

Purvi ; mein ne kha liya

Rajat : jhut bolna nhi aata toh mat bola karo

Purvi looked at him and turns to leave

Rajat : theeke mat khao..tum ziddi ho toh mein bhi hun…nd he moves his plate..

Purvi : huhh….mein laati hun apni plate and she moves towards kitchen …

Rajat smiles : yaha hein plate …sirf spoon la lo…

Purvi yells from kitchen : ok…

Purvi comes back and saw her plate

Purvi : aapne kyu serve kiya…anyways thanks…

And they both finishes their lunch..!

Rajat moves towards his room and sits on bed while reading a book…

_**Flashback : **_

_Rajats pov : kal purvi ki sagai hein…mujhe kuch na kuch karna hoga..par aisi kya mazburi hein ki usne turant shaadi ke liye haan kehdiya…kal puchta hun …._

_Next day he visits mehras mansion as it was Purvis engagement._

_He was searching for purvi ….he thought to visit to her room…he knocked the door bt their was no response…_

_He slowly opened the door and saw purvi on bed ..she was seated holding her head in her palms_

_Rajat : excuse me..._

_Purvi looked at him with her red fiery eyes …._

_Purvi : koun ho tum..? aur kyu aaye ho yaha…?_

_Rajat : mujhe…jaan na tha ki aap jab yeh shaadi nhi karna chahti toh aapne haan kyu kaha…?_

_Purvi : kya karogey jaankar….rok sakhogey yeh shaadi …( she looked at him) .nhi rok sakogey malum mujhe_

_Rajat : aap agar mujhe vajah batayigi toh mein aapki madat karunga…_

_Purvi stood up : kyu karengey aap meri madat…? Kya lagti hun mein aapki..? kya rishta hein mera aapse..? boliyee..?_

_Rajat : mein kuch nhi hun aapka aur na hi koi rishta hein par haan insaaniyat ke naate mein kisi ke saath nainsaafi nhi hone de sakhta…_

_Purvi : bolna asan hein ….par duniya mein koi kisi ka nhi hein ..koi nhi..isliye aap chale jayiye….aur shukriya kam se kam kisi ko toh meri takleef dikhi…._

_Rajat : dekhiye mujhe sirf itna batayiye ki kyu kar rahi hein aap yeh sab ..kya majburi hein aapki…? _

_Meanwhile a voice interrupted them …._

_Man : kya chal raha hein yaha…?_

_They both turned nd saw veer…._

_Veer : purvi tum akele kamre mein is aadmi ke saath kya kar rahi ho..?_

_Rajat : dekho tum galat samajh rahe ho…_

_Veer : chup …he moves towards purvi and holds her wrist_

_Purvi : aahh…chodo mera haath…_

_She jerked her hand away …..again he holds her right wrist_

_Rajat : veer chod do use varna…._

_Veer ; vaarna kya kar logey tum..? fiancé hein yeh meri…mera pura hak hein ..mein kuch bhi karu tumhe kya…_

_Purvi : aahh…chodo…tum yeh sahi nhi kar rahe ho….nd she slaps him with left hand ._

_He tightens his grip which hurts her and he drags her outside…\_

_Rajat clenched his fist : nhi hone dunga mein yeh shaadi ..kabhi nhi….aise insaan ko toh jail mein hona chahiye and he too moves outside…_

_Outside in hall all were busy in their personal talk…_

_Veer and purvi were seated together ..purvi was not at all comfortable but she has to maintain a smile on her lips_

_Purvi ( thinking ) : sirf us sacchai jaan ne ke liye mujhe pata nhi kya kya sehna padega…ek baar us sacchai ka pata chal jaaye phir isse chutkara milega….par kya uncle mujhe sacchai batayengey ..agar unhone dhoka de diya toh…? Pata nhi mein yeh sahi kar rahi hun ya nhi…._

_Ankush : purvi..? purvi..?_

_Purvi : haan..?_

_Ankush : ring pehenao veer ko..? usne toh pehna diya…_

_She looks at her finger and tears started forming in her eyes…_

_Ankush : jaldi …_

_Purvi picks d ring and hesitates_

_Rajat looks at her and murmurs : nhi purvi..ruk jao…ruk jao…_

_Purvi then slips the ring into his finger and all claps…_

_A tear rolled down her cheeks and she moved towards her room…_

_Rajat ( thinking ) : damnn…yeh kya kar diya usne…itni badi kya majburi hein jo usne itna bada kadam uthaya…_

_After the engagement they had dinner and one by one guests leaved ….rajat also turns to leave but ankush stops him_

_Ankush : rajat …?_

_Rajat turns towards him : ji uncle kahiye..?_

_Ankush : tum yahi ruk jao na beta…ab kal hi shaadi hein..aur raat bhi bahut hogyi…toh mana mat karna aur yahi ruk jao.._

_Rajat ; hmm ok uncle.._

_And he moves towards guest room showed by ankush_

**_In guest room :_**

_Rajat ( talking to himself ) : hmm ek baar ke liye accha hua ki yaha hun ..aaj raat tak mujhe pata karna hoga ki purvi ki kya majburi hein…_

_Whereas purvi was seated on her bed and was crying…_

_Purvi : mein ne khud hi apni zindagi barbaad karli….pata nhi aagey kya kya hogaa…par shaadi ke baad mein divorce le lungi…is insaan ke saath mein apni zindagi nhi jee sakhti..kabhi nhi…_

_And she wipes her tears_

_Meanwhile rajat moves towards Purvis room but stops after hearing some sounds in his opposite room which is of veer .._

_He slowly moved towards his room and hides beside the wall_

_He listened some words then thought something and moved to Purvis room…._

_Purvi : aap phir aagaye..?_

_Rajat : haan aap chaliye mere saath.._

_Purvi : nhi…mein kyu chalu…_

_Rajat doesn't listens to her and holds her wrist and slowly they moved towards veers room_

_Purvi : yeh aap mujhe yaha kyu laaye..?_

_She was about to speak more loudly but rajat covered her mouth with his palm…_

_Rajat : shhh…!_

_Purvi and rajat listened the convo which was going between ankush and veer…._

_Purvi was hell shock listening all that….and rajat frozed at his place .._

_Tears starting rolling down Purvis cheeks and she ran to her room…_

_Rajat followed her_

_Rajat_ :_ purvi mein chahta tha ki aap khud apne kaano se sune tabhi aapko yakeen aayega kyu ki ek ajnaabi insaan yaani mein..meri baat par aapko yakin nhi hoga…par jo aaj mein ne suna kya woh sab sach hein…?_

_Purvi nods…_

_Rajat sighs : huhh..kaise log hein …yeh log itna kaise gir sakhte hein…!_

_And he left the room….._

_Purvi thought to herself : huh ..ab mein yeh shaadi nhi karungii….kabhi nhi…._

_After a while veer enters her room_

_Veer : hello..my jaan_

_Purvi : …jao yaha se…kyu aaye ho yaha…._

_Veer : aare aare ab toh tum meri wife ban ne vaali ho toh…._

_He moves ahead and purvi moves back…._

_Purvi : dekho…aagey mat bado varna…._

_Veer holds her hand and purvi pushes him and starts kicking him…._

_Now veer anger was on peak…his head and mouth was bleeding_

_Purvi : chale jao yaha se….nd she slaps him_

_Veer moves towards d door and locks it ….._

_Purvi : y..yeh tumne lock kyu kiya…durr raho mujse…._

_Veer moves towards her with anger and pushes her on bed…._

_**Flashback ends…**_

his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone..

he checks it and saw its from some company so he disconnected it and moved towards hall to talk to purvi…

rajat saw her on the sofa so he moved towards her

rajat : purvi..?

purvi looked at him : ji sir

rajat : w..woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

purvi : boliye mein sun rhi hun…

he sat beside her maintaining distance

rajat : woh waha investigation spot pe mein ne tumhe daanta tha toh isliye…

but purvi phone interrupts them…

purvi picks the phone it was abhijeet…

purvi ( on phne) : haan sir boliye..?

abhijeet : purvi abhi bureau pahucho…chintu ka pata chal gaya hein ….

Purvi : ji sir hum abhi aate hein…

Rajat looked at her

Abhijeet : hum..?

Purvi : matlab sir ki woh baaki sab bhi aa hi rahe hongey na toh hum sab aate hein..

Abhijeet : ohh ok….nd he cuts the call…

Purvi picks her badge nd gun and leaves the house without telling anything to rajat

Rajat ( thinking) : uffooo..kaafi naraaz hein purvi toh….

And he sighs and he too gets abhijeets call and he too leaves…

All were present in bureau and was discussing

Abhijeet : ok toh sab savdaani se rehna..

Daya : haan bada gang bhi ho sakhta hein…..

Abhijeet : aur haan ek naya officer bhi aane vaala hi hoga…

Officer enters : Inspector Pankaj reporting sir…..

All looked at pankaj and smiled specially purvi…

Purvi : pankaj..

Pankaj : princess…

Both smiled at each other and hugged each other

Duo and rajat were confused….

Purvi : sir yeh mera clg frnd hein ….mera sabse accha dost….

Pankaj : bilkul…

Abhijeet : acchi baat hein…pehle hum case solve kar lete hein phir baatein karengey…

All nods and smiles nd leaves

As given info about chintus adda they reach a godown

DUO nd rajat went in one direction and pankaj purvi in other...

duo and rajat knocked the goons in their way

purvi and pankaj too kicked them...

one goon attacked purvi and pierced knife in her arm

purvi screamed in pain : **Ahhhh **

rajat listened her scream

Rajat : purvii nd he ran towards her followed by duo

Meanwhile purvi forgot her pain nd kicked d goon..

Pankaj holds purvis arm : purvi theek ho..oh no bahut gehra cut hein

Purvi : I m fyn..kuch nhi hua...

Rajat enters

Pankaj yells : huh kya theek hein itni chot lagi hein tuje bilkul bhi fikar nhi chal ab hospital

Purvi : nhi yaar

Rajat : purvi theek ho na ...Pankaj sahi keh raha hein chalo hospital

Purvi ignores : pankaj nhi mujhe kahi nhi jaana ...

Abhijeet : purvi jao hospital

Pankaj holds her wrist nd without any further argument takes her to hospital

Leaving behind confused nd frozen rajat

* * *

**A/N** : soo guyss kaisa laga flashback..?

**que 1 : woh kounsa sach hein jiski vajah se purvi shaadi kar rhi thi par ab nhi..? **

**que 2 : rajat ne purvi ko kyu daanta..?**

**que 3 : kya purvi ko rajat mana paayega..?**

**que 4 : kya pankaj ek naya twist laayega..? **

haha...socho sochoo...:P :P

palak96 : Thank you..!

adk : Thankss..! nd u will write better than me ..:)

dayas girl : itna asaan nhi hein purvi ko manana...:)

katiiy : hehe..mujhe bhi *wink* Thankyouu..:)

myselfmyfirstcrush : hahaha...:P wait nd watch kya kya hota hein..;)

shzk / zehra : thoda aur inteezar :)

ananyagautam5 : yeah..i updated KS

shree : thankss...

prabha : Thankyouu

subhsresaha : yeah fishy ;)

kashyaprfg : Thankyouu ...

confidentgirl22 : inteezar ;)

jyotitaku : Thankss :)

shreena : hope i updated soon..:) nd ATB

Naina : itni jaldi thodi na bata dungi mein cutie...use bhi toh jealous hona chahiye na jaise hum hote hein :P dnt call me DI _

harman : yeah..par thoda waqt lagega..:P

pre13 : Thankyouuuu

navya ; Thankss ..love ya

rahila : hmm..lets c...

sneha : thankyouuu

ritesh7 : Thankyouu...wait nd watch ;)

sukhmani kaur : yeah..thnxx...

abhirikfan : kardiya...ty..

shilpapatte1 : hehe...sorry for that :) nd thnkyouuu

priya : Thankss..

and guests thankyouu ..

keep reviewing..! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** I updated Finallyyy...! :D

And guyss love you all so muchh...!

Yeah I am **NOT** leaving FF Thanks to Cutiee pie **Nainacid** ..love yaaa :*

As this story is for Naina ..so mein ne bahut inteezar karvaya tumhe aur sabko bhi...so here i go..:P long chapter

* * *

On their way to hospital purvi stops pankaj

Purvi : nhi pankaj…mein nhi chal rahi….vaha case ko beech mein chodke I am not coming …

Pankaj : tuje samjhaana bekaar hein…ok ruk…nd he removes his hanky and ties to her arm..

Purvi smiles : thanks …

Pankaj : ab chale…

Purvi nods and they both again enters godown

They met duo and purvi assures them that she is fyn…

They again starts knocking down the goons in their way and finally rajat caught chintu…

Rajat holding his collar : bol kyu maara mrs singh ko..?

Chintu : mein ne nhi maara….

Abhijeet : dekh seedha seedha bata de…varna saari goliyaa tere sar mein maar dunga

Chintu : nhi..nhi…woh mujhe supari di thi use maarne ke liye….

Daya : kisne di supari….

Chintu : w..woh mujhe nhi pata …bas ek num se phone aaya aur kaha ki envelope bhej raha hein yaha aur us mein photo aur advance paise hein….

Purvi : kounse num se…?

Chintu gives his mobile and shows the num…purvi calls the last dailer but it wasn't reachable…

Purvi : sir phone nhi lagra…

Abhijeet : koi baat nhi…pankaj iska last location trace karo…

Pankaj nods …

And they all moves to bureau ….

**In bureau :**

Abhijeet : yeh pankaj aaya kyu nhi abhi tak…

Daya : mein bhi vhi soch raha hun…

Meanwhile rajat moves towards purvi…

Rajat : purvi tum dressing karva lo….

Purvi : nhi mein theek hun….

Abhijeet joins him : purvi rajat sahi keh raha hein…karvalo dressing…rajat jao purvi ko hospital le jao….

Purvi : nhi sir….sach mein ..mein theek hun..pankaj ne handkerchief tie kar diya tha…aur ab toh khoon bhi nhi nikal raha aur dard bhi nhi ho raha…I am fyn sir nw…

Daya : accha theeke…par agar pain hua toh karva lena

Purvi nods with smile….

Rajat : par sir….

Abhijeet : its ok rajat…woh keh rahi hein na she is fine…

Rajat nods…

After sometime pankaj enters

Pankaj : sir pata chal gaya woh num ke baare mein…

Abhijeet : kya pata chala pankaj..?

Pankaj : sir yeh num mrs singh ke pati yaani mr singh ka office ka num hein…woh do sim card use karte hein ek hi phone mein….aur unka last location malad highway ke paas vale ek farm house mein trace hua hein…

Daya : ohh yaani inka pati hi khooni hein….aur ab vaha chup kar baitha hein…

Rajat : haan sir…isi ne supari di chintu ko….

Abhijeet : toh chalo pakadte hein ise….

They left to the farm house…

Duo were seated in front seats ..rajat pankaj and purvi back seat…but purvi in middle :P pankaj on left side of purvi nd rajat on right

In qualis :

Purvi was feeling nervous as she is seating beside rajat….rajat was again and again looking at her and her heart beat was increasing ….

Daya took right turn and due to this purvi's shoulder hits rajats

Both looked at each other for a min and then lowered their heads…

Again daya takes right turn and again their shoulders dashed but this time she felt pain in her arm as it has injury…

Purvi slowly whispers wich only rajat can hear : ouch…

Rajat ( whispers ) : purvi theek ho…kaha tha karvalo dressing par sunti hi nhi ho meri….bureau mein keh rahi thi ki dard nhi hora..i m fyn…pankaj ne hanky tie kiya….aur ab dekho

Purvi turns other side and thinks : huh chot lagi hein phir bhi daant rahe hein…yeh insaan ki sabse fav hobby hogi ki mujhe daantna huh….

Rajat sighs and thinks : uff phirse daant diya mein ne….kya ho jaata hein mujhe…par mujhe uski chinta hein isliye mein ne kaha and again he thinks about purvi nd veers marriage

**Flashback :**

_Veer pushes purvi on bed and purvi falls with a thud…_

_Purvi tries to get up but veer pushes her and leans towards her and holds her both hands with his_

_He moves close to her_

_Purvi struggles to free herself from his grip but it was impossible as he was strong enough to held her tight…_

_He tighten his grip and leaned more closer…._

_Purvi : chodo mujhee…..shee yells_

_Meanwhile the door opens with a bang and their comes RAJAT_

_He moves towards veer and punched him hard that he fell on ground and faints…._

_Purvi gets down from bed and just hugs him tightly …..rajat was shocked but he let her relax in his arms_

_Rajat : relax purvi u r safe…._

_Purvi sobs a bit and then relax and separates from hug…_

_Meanwhile veer also gets conscious_

_Veer : rajat yeh tum ne accha nhi kiya….u will have to pay for it…_

_Rajat : woh toh dekha jayega…_

_Veer again moves towards purvi but rajat comes in front of her …_

_Rajat : ek kadam bhi aagey badaya na toh yahi zinda gaad dunga…_

_Veer : accha tu bachayega purvi ko…_

_Rajat : haan bachaunga….._

_purvi looks at rajat and thinks he is the best saviour for her _

_Veer laughs : ohhh…toh dekhte hein kab tak bacha paata hein….shaadi toh meri hi hogi is purvi se…_

_Purvi : kabhi nhi….tumse shaadi nhi karungi mein..sunaa….nhi karungiii…._

_Rajat : sun liya…?_

_Veer : tum koun hoti ho decide karne vaali purvi ….decide toh mein karunga….nd he again takes steps towards purvi …._

_Rajat stops him and they both fight…..veer pushes rajat on ground and moves towards purvi…._

_Rajat stood back on his feet_

_Rajat : ruk jao veer…._

_Veer holds Purvis hand and she tries to free herself..in this process he pushes purvi and she hits the wall and faints…._

_Rajat anger was now on peak and holds veer from back by neck and beats him_

_Finally after some time veer runs outside the room…._

_Rajat immediately moves towards purvi and pats her cheek …._

_Rajat : purvii..? purvii…?_

_He removes his handkerchief and rubs the blood which is oozing out from her head …._

_Purvi slowly opens her eyes and with help of rajat she sat on bed…._

_Rajat : purvi theek ho..?_

_Purvi : ji….Thankyou..agar aaj aap nhi aate toh pata / he cuts her_

_Rajat : yeh mera farz tha….aap thanx mat boliye…_

_Purvi smiles in reply…._

_This was it for rajat …he felt some feeling growing in his heart but it was nameless…._

_Rajat : hmm aap aaram kijiye mein chalta hun…nd he turns to leave but purvi holds his wrist and stops him…_

_Rajat turns back and looks at his hand …purvi immediately leaves it_

_Purvi : um…kya aap meri ek choti si help aur karengey…_

_Rajat : haan kyu nahi…batayiye…._

_Purvi was about to speak when she heard some noises in hall_

_It was ankush who was asking veer about his injuries….purvi immediately locks her room_

_Rajat : yeh aapne lock kyu kiya…?_

_Purvi was thinking whether to ask him for help or not but then her heart said yes so she proceeded_

_Purvi : w..woh mein nhi chahti ki koi humari baatein sune…._

_Rajat : ok…kahiye…._

_Then ankush knocked the door ….._

_Ankush : purvi darwaaza kholo….koun hein tumhare saath andar…purvii…?_

_Purvi hugs rajat and speaks : A..ap ..m.u..jhe ..ya..ha..se kahi kar le jayiye….please..in sa..b se durr…._

_And tears started rolling down her cheek…._

_Rajat was shocked : kya…?_

_Purvi separates from hug : haan…please is sab se durr…in logo se durr….mujhse ab aur nhi saha jaata….plzz….aap jaante na ki mein yeh shaadi kyu kar rahi thi…par ab sacchai jaan ne baad ..mein nhi kar sakhti yeh shaadi….aur agar ab mein yaha aur ruki toh uncle meri shaadi karva dengey…._

_Rajat was confused but he know she was right and he cant leave her like this dying daily in hell…._

_Rajat : par mein …? Kaise…?_

_Purvi : kuch bhi kariye na plz…mujhe ab yaha se bahar le jayiye uske baad mein aapko pareshaan nhi karungi…_

_Rajat : nhi aisi baat nhi hein….._

_Purvi : toh phir…agar aaj mein yahi rahi toh kal meri laash milegi sabko aur mein laash nhi ban na chahti…mere bhi kuch sapne hein…._

_Rajat : par inse kab tak darogi purvi..?_

_Purvi : aap nhi jaante yeh kaise insaan hein …_

_Purvi wipes her tears : socha tha aap meri madat karengey par nhi mein galat thi….khair koi baat nhi is mein galti aapki bhi nhi hein…shyd kal meri zindagi ka aakhri …./ rajat cuts her…_

_Rajat : mein aapki madat karunga…yeh vaada hein mera..aur is khaid se bhi azaadi dilaaunga …_

_Purvi : Thankyou so much…ab aap chup jayiyee varna yeh log aapko nhi chodengey_

_Rajat : mein jaanta hun and he hides behind the door…._

_Meanwhile purvi opens the door…._

_Purvi : uncle aap yaha…?_

_Ankush : koun tha tumhare saath…/?_

_Purvi : koi nhi…_

_Rajat moves out slowly_

_Ankush : jhuttt….itti der kyu lagadi darwaaza kholne mein…._

_Purvi : woh mein change karne gayi thi par aapka knock sunke vapas aagyi…..kyu aapko kya laga…?_

_Ankush : nhi nhi kuch nhi….nd he leaves_

_Purvi sighs and closes her door_

_Purvi goes to freshen up and comes back nd lays on her bed thinking_

_Purvi ( thinking ) : kal subah is kaid se aazaadi ….she smiles…thanks to ..aare kya naam tha unka….haan rajat ….agar aaj woh nhi hote toh pata nhi kya hota….vaise insaan acche hein woh …_

_Then she sits on bed and calls someone and again lays back_

_Around 3 am someone knocks the her room door…._

_She wakes up surprisingly and moved to open the door…._

_When she opened she was hell shock to see the man infront of her_

_**Flashback ends….**_

Abhijeet calls rajat so his thoughts were interrupted

Abhijeet : rajat..?

No response…

Abhijeet a bit loud : rajat…?

Rajat : ji ji sir….

Abhijeet : kya ji sir…chalo farm house aagaya…

He looked outside the mirror and realized what abhijeet meant

Then they all moved towards farm house….

Duo and pankaj were attacking from front and rajvi from back…

Purvi saw a window in the back and peeped into it…

Rajat : dekho koi hein kya andar

Purvi looks at him : mein yaha hide nd side nhi khel rahi ..vhi dekh rahi hun…

Rajat smiles at her ans ….

_"How cute she looks in her angry avatar"_ he thought

Purvi looks inside but that room was empty….

Purvi : empty hein….

Rajat : hmm toh der kis baat ki chalo…

Purvi : chalo nhii…khudo…hum window pe chal nhi sakhte rajat sir….

And she jumped from the window and landed on her feet

Rajat followed her …..

Then they both entered inside and met their mates …

Finally in hall they saw mr singh watching tv

Daya held him by collar : bata kyu maara apni biwi ko..?

Mr singh : k..koun ko tum log…aur yeh kya keh rahe ho…

Daya : dekh zyada hoshiyaari mat karna….

Pankaj : haan hum CID se hein…

Mr .singh : C…CID….

And a slap from daya

Mr .singh lands on sofa : haan mein ne hi marvaya use….

Abhijeet : kyu..?

mr singh : mein ne paiso ke liye shaadi ki thi usse par usne court mein divorce file kar diya…jisse saari property trust ko chali jaati…

Rajat : aur yeh tum nhi hone de sakhte the isliye maar diya apni wife ko…

Mr singh : haan….mein ne use samjhaya tha ki hum baat karke solve kar lete hein par woh nhi maani….har waqt jhagadti rehti thi

Rajat : jhagde kis pati patni ke beech nhi hote…iska yeh matlab nhi ki tum use jaan se maardo….

Mr singh : tang aagaya tha mein usse….

Rajat : marvaya kaise tumne mrs singh ko…

Mr singh : mein ne use call kiya par usne nhi uthaya toh mein chupke uske ghar gaya vaha mein ne use daanta toh woh aur gussa hogyii…isi beech chintu aaya aur usne peeche se woh pin chubaake maar diya…

Abhijeet : zaraa saa bhi pachtava nhi hein tumhe….din bhar apni wife se jhagadte the isliye divorce file kiya tha usne aur tumne paiso ke liye maar diya use ….

Purvi looks at rajat and thinks : rajat bhi din bhar mujhse jhagadte hein…aaye bade ise gyaan de rahe hein…huh…khud apna gyaan follow toh kijiye…..

And they all moves towards the bureau after leaving mr singh in jail

**At bureau :**

They all picks their stuffs and was about to leave ….

Pankaj : purvi aaj mein tujhe chod deta hun…

Purvi : nhii..mein chali jaungi….

Pankaj : tere haath pe chot hein na…I will drop you…

Purvi : pankaj mein ne kaha na nhii….

Duo and rajat were listening the convo specially rajat ….

Rajat ( thinking ) : aare yaar yeh pankaj ku kuch zyada hi fikar hein purvi ki…jab woh keh rhi hein nhi..toh kyu woh use force kar raha hein…huh

Abhijeet : purvi pankaj sahi keh raha hein…

Purvi : nhi sir its ok I am fyn..mein chali jaungi…

Daya : purvi tumhara ghar kis taraf aata hein…

Purvi : andheri ….

Daya : haan toh pankaj ka malad ke paas hein…aare haan andheri mein toh rajat bhi rehta hein….

Abhijeet : haan rajat tum chod do purvi ko ghar….

Rajat nods

Pankaj : haan yeh bhi theek hein…

Purvi : haan…mein rajat …sir ke saath chali jaungi…

Abhijeet : ok toh ab chale…

Daya : boss tumhe itni jaldi kyu hein..?

Abhijeet : bas kuch kaam hein mujhe…

Daya : tarika ke saath..?

Abhijeet : haan tujhe kuch problem…

Rajat : sir tarika ke saath…? Ohh aap lessons le rahe hogey ..hein na..?

Daya giggles..

Abhijeet : rajat …sudhrogey nhi na tum….agar tarika tumhari kuch hein toh meri bhi hein….

Purvi ( thinks ) : dr. tarika rajat ki kya lagti hein..? kahi…nhi nhi…aur abhijeet sir ki…? huh ..Par mujhe kya ….

Rajat : haan haan sir….

And they all leaves with smiles on their face…..

**At rajvis residence : **

Purvi and rajat enters inside….purvi directly moves towards her room but rajat stops her….

Rajat : purvi..?

Purvi stops …

Rajat comes infront of her

Rajat : I am really very sorry…

Purvi : apne paas rakhiye apna sorry…mujhe aapki koi safai nhi chahiye…

Rajat : dekho purvi please mujhe bas gussa aa gaya tha ….

Purvi : toh kya gusse mein mujhe daant te hi rahengey….

Rajat : nhi …tum hi mujhe gussa dilati ho….

Purvi : huh…u know what MR. RAJAT KUMAR aapki problem kya hein ….? Aapki fav hobby hein mujhe daant na…

Rajat looked at her shocked…

Rajat : hobby..? aur tumhe daantna…haha….

Purvi : haan….har waqt bas daant te rehte hein…

Rajat : tumhe kya zarurat thi us din stool par chadne ki…?

Purvi : kaha tha na ki photo nikaalne ke liye…ek baat 10 baar sunao toh samajh aati hein aapko….aur

Rajat : shhhh…kitna bolti ho ….pehle meri baat sunlo….haan toh mein keh raha tha ki ….ki tum jaanti ho na tumhe uchaaiyo se darr lagta hein ..u have acrophobia ( fear of heights ) ( naina was ri8 )

( kya kya socha liya tha aap logo ne…:P )

Purvi : haan par zyada heights se...yeh stool pe chadne se thodi na….haha…she laughs…

Rajat : phir bhi….agar tum gir jaati…ya kuch ho jaata toh (whipers ) mera kya hota…

Purvi : k..kya kaha aapne…?

Rajat : kuch nhi…yahi ki agar tum gir jaati toh….par mein waqt pe aagaya…

Purvi : haan phir jo itna kuch sunaya woh..?

Rajat : usi ke liye toh sry bol raha tha mein….

Purvi : theeke theeke…maaf kiya…aur car mein bhi daanta tha na..?

Rajat ( thinks ) : yaar yeh kaha ladki ke chakkar mein phas gaya mein…huh…ab shyd meri zindagi sry sry karte beet jayegi…

Rajat : purvi in dino mein ..mein ne jitni baar tumhe daanta us sabke ke liye sorry….ab khush…

Purvi smiles : super khush

And she moves to her room

Rajat : ajeeb hein yaar yeh ladkiya…choti si sorry par smile kar deti hein aur kuch bolo toh chid jaati hein…sach mein inhe samajhna na mumkin hein ...

* * *

**A/N :** so guys ek question ka ans mil gaya …rajat ne purvi ko mana bhi liya …

So u guys answer me this

**Option 1 :** if u want the suspense to be revealed then I will do in next chapter but ya agar suspense hi nhi rahega toh story mein kuch rahega hi nhi..so next will be the last chapter

**Option 2 :** should I follow the way I am going.. like, I will reveal the suspense but according to the right time…see guys bina suspense koi story chalti nhi…aur bina suspense mein koi story likhti nhi ….

So choice is yours :D do tell me what should I follow because depending on ur reviews only I pen down my next chapters

So now the story is in ur hands :P

Sukhmani kaur , shzk , shreeyabhandari5 , shreena , rukmani , ananyagautam5 , sneha , adk , krittika , faziee , sira , suba Thankyouu guys …

TADS : that's so sweet of you..! tHankyouuu

Subhsreesaha : so kaisa laga..? enjyed..!

Dayas girl : hmm sochte raho..;)

Shree : No I am not leaving :D thankyou…love ya

Katiiy : nhi nhi aise kaise chod dun rajat ko…:P Thnks

Myselfmyfirstcrush : pankaj dost hein yaar purvi ka *wink* love yaa

Navya : hmm dnt wry sirf engage hi hein :P love ya tc .. thnx

Naina : ahem ahem…bahut hogaya emo queen…mein toh nhi bataungi …so cutie pie wait and watch…;)

Shilpapatte1 : haha..got a new name suspense queen…ty…! Haha …:P

Prabha : Thankyouu so much dear…but I am not leaving ..i am glad u all love me this much…:D love yaa *hugs*

Please do answer me the question i asked...dont be silent i request *sigh*

and THANKYOU guyss u all are the reason i am not leaving FF ...:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Heyaa guyss...! Sorry i am again Late :P Thankyouu to all ki mujhe FF chodne nhi diya :P

Any suggestions for only OS ...please welcome it in review section :) :D

* * *

Rajat moves to kitchen to drink water ...after drinking water he was about to move to hall but heard a voice and ran into the room…

He saw a pieces of glass broken

Rajat : oh no yeh glass kaise tut gaya..

Purvi : w..woh mein paani peene ke liye pakda tha par achanak dard ki vajah se gir gaya..

Rajat : tum theek ho na..nd he moves towards her

Purvi while holding her arm with other hand : haan….

Rajat : kya haan dekho movement ki vajah se khoon nikal raha hein…tum baitho mein first aid leeke aata hun…

And he moves out and brings the first aid…

Purvi : rajat aap rehne dijiye ..m..mein kar lungi…

Rajat : aare aisa kaise rehne du…

Purvi was feeling nervous …how could she allow him to apply first aid on her arm

Purvi : n..nhi ..m..mein kar lungi…

Rajat understood that she was nervous

Rajat : its ok purvi…yeh lo…nd he gives her the cotton

Purvi tries to clean the wound but its impossible with the left hand …

Rajat : purvi mein kar deta hun..

Purvi has no other option so she handovers the cotton to rajat

Rajat smiles and sits beside her on bed and slowly cleans d wound

Rajat : kitna gehra cut hein purvi….kaafi dard ho raha hoga…

Purvi : nhi rajat …

Purvi was feeling some pain and she screamed : ouchhh…

Rajat : sry…

Again slowly he cleaned it …..purvi holds his hand and squeezes it due to pain….

Rajat : bas ho hi gaya…nd he did dressing …..

Rajat : tum aaram karo mein aata hun….

Purvi nods..rajat looks at her and then towards his hand

purvi immediately leaves his hand and rajat smiles and leaves

He comes back after 5min

Rajat : yeh lo paani….( she looks at her ) hmm...mein peela deta hun…

And he makes her drink water ….

Purvi : thankyou…

Rajat smiles : mein change karke aata hun…tumhe kuch chahiye..?

Purvi : nhi….

Rajat : ok..nd he leaves …

After sometime purvi thinks to make dinner and moves to kitchen ….

She somehow starts cutting vegetables ….

Meanwhile rajat searches her in room and thought may be she is outside…then he saw her in kitchen and stood outside the kitchen looking at her

She was trying to cut the vegetables and again and again her left over hair was coming on her face…she was settling it back the ears but again and again her strands were irritating her…

Rajat was smiling seeing her effort ….

Purvi finally was fed up…she left the vegetables and searched for pan …

Purvi : huh…ab yeh pan kaha gaya…she looked the whole kitchen then found it in top cupboard

Purvi raised her left hand in order to pick it but it was so high…

Rajat comes from behind and picked the pan ..their hands touched and purvi shivered ..she lost her balance and they both landed on ground with rajat at bottom and purvi on top

Purvi was holding his shirt tightly ..both look at each other …purvi tries to get up but due to her injury she again fell on rajat ..

Rajats head hit the ground slightly : ouch…

purvi : sry….

rajat slowly helps purvi and then they both stood up on their feets and turned embarrassed as well as crimson red…

there was silence between them..but rajat broked it..

rajat : umm purvi tum rest karo..mein banata hun dinner …

purvi : nhi..mein ..banalungi…

rajat : mein jaanta hun tum bana sakhti ho par mein itna bura bhi nhi banata..theek thaak bana letaa hun…

purvi : mera matlab vo…

rajat : shh…jao mein bana lunga…

purvi nods and sits on sofa…

after sometime rajat calls her for dinner ….

They both sit adjacent ….

Rajat : hmm purvi ..woh ..tumhare haath mein chot hein toh mein khila du…?

Purvi : Nahi…nhi mein khaa luungi…

Rajat : purvi tum mujhe apna dost maanti ho na…?

Purvi : haan…

Rajat : toh phir be comfortable and trust me ..

Purvi : I trust you rajat ….

Rajat smiles and purvi smiles back…

Rajat feeds purvi

Purvi ; Thankyou …

Rajat : aare is mein thankyou kaisa ….

Purvi : aapne har mod par mera saath diya….mujhe kabhi akela nhi choda…aur aaj bhi aap saath hein…isliye thankyou…

Rajat : com'mom purvi…yeh mera farz tha ..mein kisi ke saath bhi nainsaafi nhi hone de sakhta tha….aur tum toh dost ho ab meri

Purvi : hmm jaanti hun…

Rajat : hmm…toh ab chale sone…kal bureau bhi jaana hein…

Purvi : meri toh chutti hein kal…..acp sir ne di hein…

Rajat : haan haan…ladli jo ho acp sir ki …..

Purvi : haan toh…? Aap jealous hein…?

Rajat : mein kyu jealous hoga…aur / his phone interrupted them…

Rajat sees the caller id and smiles ….

Purvi looks at him confusingly….

Rajat picks it : haan tarika bolo….

Purvi ( thinking ) : itni raat ko dr tarika ka call…

Rajat moves to hall while talking with her

Purvi ( thinking ) : itni bhi kya personal baat hein jo mere saamne nhi ho sakhti…huh…par mujhe kya…

And she moves to her room and lays on bed thinking

_**Flashback :**_

_Purvi is shocked to see the man infront of her_

_Purvi : rajat aap…? Is waqt..?_

_Rajat enters inside and locks the door…_

_Purvi : aap yeh lock kyu kar rahe hein…?_

_Rajat : shh…hume abhi yaha se nikalna hoga.._

_Purvi : abhi..?_

_Rajat : haan…veer ne ankush se kaha ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hein…isliye woh kal subah hi aapki shaadi karva rahe hein…_

_Purvi : k..kyaaa…? ab kya..? ab hum kaise jayengey..? ab meri shaadi usse…nhi…_

_Rajat : relax…hume abhi yaha se nikal na hoga….kya aap ready hein..?_

_Purvi : haan…par kaise jayengey is waqt…?_

_Rajat : aap bas chaliye…baaki mein dekh lunga…_

_Purvi smiles_

_Rajat directs her and says her to be careful as guards and ankushs men are surrounded around the whole house…_

_They moves to hall without making noise and disturbing anyone_

_In hall there was a window ..rajat slowly opened it but it leads making a crack voice…._

_All his men became alert and rajvi hides down the stairs_

_Rajat ( whispers ) : oh shit…! Itni si awaaz se uth gaye sab…_

_Purvi : haan…pata nhi kaise niklengey ab…_

_Rajat : nikalna toh hoga hi…par kuch der baad…._

_They waited for around 10min and then moved towards window again and moved out…._

_Outside a guard spotted them and yelled and everyone became alert…._

_Rajat holds Purvis hand and they both ran from there…_

_Rajat : jalddiiii purvii…._

_On their way 4 goons surrounded them_

_G1 : pakdo in dono ko…_

_( inhe nhi pata ki humare rajvi inhe chodengey nhi :P )_

_The goons attack rajat_

_Rajat : purvi bhaagoo…._

_Purvi : nhii…._

_And she kick 2 goons and starts to fight with them…_

_Rajat was shell shock to see her fighting as its rare but now everything is possible_

_Rajat handled 2 goons and purvi 2…so now all the 4 are on ground holding their heads , legs nd arms_

_Rajat and purvi then sat in rajats car ..but still some more goons were following them…_

_Rajat increased the speed of his car and so did they …._

_Rajat parked the car near the jungle and they both entered the jungle…._

_Rajat was holding Purvis hand and they were running in the jungle…they can fight back with them but they don't want to…they just want to leave this city to save purvi from her marriage and his uncles restrictions and decisions_

_Finally they reached in middle of jungle and took a sigh of relief…_

_Purvi : uff…itni raat mein jungle mein_

_Rajat : thodi der mein subah ho jaayegi…phir bahar nikalne ka raasta dhundte hein…phir vaha se seedha Mumbai…_

_Purvi : Mumbai..?_

_Rajat : haan…mein Mumbai mein hi rehta hun..aur ankush uncle Mumbai tak toh aayengey nhi…toh Mumbai hi theek rahega…agar aap chalna chahe toh…?_

_Purvi : hmm is waqt ke liye Mumbai theek hein…mein chalungi aapke saath Mumbai.._

_After sometime the sun rises and they searched for the way to get out of the jungle ….._

_Purvi found a village …._

_Purvi calls rajat : rajat…?_

_Rajat : haan….?_

_Purvi ( pointing towards village ) : woh dekhiye…jungle khatam hone par yeh gao hein chota sa…shyd yeh log hume raasta dikhaa de…_

_Rajat : haan..chalo…_

_They entered the village ….all were working there ( as in village they wake up at 4 or 5 I guess :P )_

_Purvi saw a Lady and went to ask her about the direction to Mumbai…_

_Purvi : suniye…?_

_Lady : haan …_

_Purvi : kya aap hume bata sakhti hein ki yaha se mumbai kaise jaana hein…_

_Lady : yeh gao khatam hone par ek bus adda hein vaha mil jayegi aapki Mumbai ki bus …_

_Purvi : ohh..kounse time pe…?_

_Lady : kal subah 3 baje …._

_Rajat and purvi gave "oh no " look to each other …_

_Rajat : accha yaha koi rehne ki jagah…?_

_Lady : haan aap sarpanch ji se puch lijiye woh agar aapko rukne de yaha toh ek jagah hein rukne ke liye…_

_Purvi : kaha milengey sarpanch …?_

_Lady ( showing a house) : woh us ghar mein…._

_Rajat : ohh..shukriya…_

_Lady : aur haan dhyaan rakhiye ..woh reeti riwaaz maan ne vale hein..toh kuch ulta seedha mat bolna…_

_Rajat and purvi nods and moves ahead a bit tensed…._

_Rajat knocks the door of sarpanch and a lady opens it_

_Lady : ji kahiye..?_

_Rajat : namaste … w..woh hume sarpanch ji se milna tha.._

_Lady : aap yaha bahar baithiye woh aa rahe hein…_

_Rajat and purvi nods and sits on the chairs present there…_

_After a while sarpanch arrives…_

_Sarpanch : kahiye…?_

_Rajat : ji woh hum raasta bhul gaye …hume Mumbai jaana tha par bus 3 baje ki hein..toh aaj ek din rukne ki koi jagah hein toh…_

_Sarpanch : haan haan..kyu nhi…mehman hein aap log is gao ke….vaise yeh ladki ( pointing towards purvi ) kya lagti hein aapki…_

_Rajat : w..woh me…purvi cuts him…._

_Purvi : ji..mein inki wife hun…._

_Rajat was shell shock …_

_Sarpanch : haan phir theek hein….vaise aap log jungle mein kya kar rahe the…_

_Rajat : aapko kaise pata ki hum jungle se aaye hein…?_

_Sarpanch : kyu ki is gao mein aane ke liye jungle se guzarna padta hein…toh kyu aaye the aap log jungle mein..?_

_Rajat looks at purvi so that she can answer_

_Purvi : w..woh haan aaj na humari anniversary hein ( purvi blushing) toh hum pune aaye the…par car kharab hogyi aur hum jungle mein gum hogaye…_

_Rajat ( thinking ) : hey bhagwan aur kitne jhut bolegi yeh ladki_

_Sarpanch : aare Wah aaj meri bhi shaadi ki 50th saalgira hein…aur aaj gao mein jashn bhi hein..toh aap dono bhi shaamil ho jaayiye….aaj mein apni patni ke saath dobara shaadi kar raha hun…toh kyu na aap log bhi shaadi karlo…?_

_Rajat gives " mar gaye " look to purvi…_

_Purvi gives "ab kya kare " look to rajat_

**_Flashback ends_**

Rajat enters the room after talking to tarika and saw purvi sleeping…he covers her with blanket and picks the pillow and moves towards couch and sleeps...

**Next morning : **

purvi was sleeping as she is having holiday and yest she warned rajat not to disturb her sleep ..

Rajat woke up and dressed himself without making any noise

Rajat ( thinking ) : thankgod koi aawaz nhi ki varna yaha mahabharat shuru ho jaati abhi…..vaise agar purvi ko kuch chahiye hoga toh…par agar uthaya toh meri khair nhi….hmm…he scratches his forehead and thinks an idea…

He picks a paper and pen and write something on the paper and leaves d note on table near her bed ….

He picks his gun , batch and other stuff and leaves to bureau

**At bureau : **

Daya was irritating abhijeet by taking name of vaibhav ( :/ )

Abhijeet : daya yaar kitni baar kaha ki us vaibhav ka naam mat le mere saamne…

Daya : aare boss …tum jaante nhi..woh kitna talented hein…tarika ke saath rehkar woh bhi samajhdaar hogaya ….

Abhijeet : tarika ke saath rehkar..? matlab kya hein tera..?

Daya : tumhe nhi pata…? Haww..koi baat nhi mein batata hun…woh na aaj kal tarika vaibhav ko tution de rahi hein….nd he suppress his laugh after watching abhijeets expressions from worried – shock – jealous

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : ek waqt tha jab tarika mujhe tution deti thi..aur aaj us vaibhav ko…is vaibhav ko tarika se durr karna hoga…kaise bhi…par kya karu…?

Daya shakes him : Boss…!

Abhijeet : haan haan….bhaad mein jaaye woh vaibhav …..and he leaves the bureau with bang

Daya : bechara yeh darwazaa…kitne baar abhijeet ka gussa sehen karta hein..par shyd aaj vaibhav karega…hahaha….

And he burst out laughing….

Meanwhile rajat enters and saw him laughing

rajat : aare sir kya baat hein aaj aap bahut khush hein...?

daya ; haan rajat aaj abhijeet ko bahut sataya...nd he explains him

rajat and daya again laughs

rajat : mein ne miss kar diya unke expressions...

daya : haan...vaise purvi nhi aayi ab tak...? aur pankaj bhi...?

rajat : sir purvi ko chutti di hein acp sir ne..aur pankaj ka nhi pata...

daya ; ohh...

abhijeet again enters the bureau ...He was soo angry ...

daya : boss kya hua..?

abhijeet : kya hua...? huh...us vaibhav ko mein nhi chodunga...

rajat ; par hua kya sir...?

abhijeet ; vaibhav tarika ko pick karne gaya uske ghar se...

daya nd rajat exchanged glances...

daya : haan toh..? tumne pucha kabhi tarika ko ki mein pick karu kya ..?

***Time hein aapke paas ? Kabhi pucha hein aapne..? Pucho toh sahi *** ...he remembers tarikas words when vaibhav and tarika went for shopping .

abhijeet : haan toh pucha nhi toh kya woh vaibhav ke saath aayegi...huh...nd he moves towards his desk and starts working ...

daya and rajat thought they should do something so that vaibhav can maintain distance from tarika

**At rajvi residence : **

Purvi wakes up and smiled as she is free today ..she took shower and got ready

then she looked at the note left by rajat

**Note : Purvi , mein bureau jaa raha hun...kuch bhi chahiye toh mujhe call karna aur agar dard hua toh mujhe batana aur apna khayal rakhna , tumne mujhe jagaane se mana kiya tha isliye likh kar keh raha hun :P Take care.**

Purvi smiles seeing his concern...!

Purvi : I am very lucky ki mujhe rajat mile dost ke roop mein...:)

She texts him : Thankyou ki aapne mujhe nhi jagaaya aur mein theek hun ab ...aapki fikar dekh kar accha laga...:) I am lucky ki aap mere dost hein

Rajat receives the msg he reads it and smiles and replies her : I am also lucky ki Tum meri life mein aayi ho...:) Take care ...!

purvi Blushes reading his reply :)

Rajat also smiles which is well noticed by our very Own Daya

daya : Ahem..ahem..kaafi khush ho msg dekh ke..?

rajat hides his smile : nhi sir..woh toh bas aisi hi...

Daya : ohho...aise hi koi nhi hasta...zarur kisi ladki ka hoga..?

Rajat ( thinking ) : inhe kaise pata...

rajat : nhi nhi sir...

daya ; acchaa mujhse chupa rahe ho...? mujhe bahut experience hein..abhijeet ke chehre par aisi khushi aati hein jab tarika ka msg aaya ho...

rajat : hmm sacchi sir...dost ka msg tha bas...

Daya : accha theeke yakin kar leta hun...

Meanwhile a case was reported and they leave to the spot..!

* * *

**A/N :** ok so All of you selected option 2 so i am with it...:)

**Next chapter** will be end of flashback and some nok jok and hurt/comfort and a twist :P ...

Sukhmani kaur : Thankyou..:) take care and get well soon

1krittika : Thankyouu..:)

adk ; haha yeah...Ty..:)

Naina : hahahaha :) srsly ur review is hilariouss...:) Love yaa *hugs* cutie pie ;)

suba ; Thankyouu...:)

Dayas girl : hehe Thankyou..:)

pre13 : haha yeah i know u will never let me leave isliye toh vapas aayi hun..:) love yaa tc

rukmani , shree , siraa , shzk , mano : haha..Thankyouu..:)

subhsresaha : haha yaa...abhi toh bahut kuch baaki hein ;) Thankyouu...ATB

ritesh7 : Hahaha..dont be sorry jab bhi time mile review karna par karna zarur :P and Thankyouu

katiiy : yeah..ab toh aur pasand aapko rajat sir right..? Thankyouu

Myselfmyfirstcrush : Haww..aapne aisa kuch nhi kaha..mein ne hurt kiya isliye SORRY and Thankyouuu :)

shreeyabandari1 : Thankyouu..:)

cutesmile ; Thanks to u all for not letting me leave...Thankyouu for loving my work

shilpaptte1 : haha..Thankyou...:)

confidentgirl22 : ab woh next chapter mein reveal karungi pakka..! :) Thankyouu :)

So guyss kya rajvi sarpanch ki baat manengey...? :p


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** So sorry for being late as you all know i was busy in my other story :P nd sry 4 mistakes...hope u like it

* * *

They all move to the crime spot and after investigation they moved back to bureau

In evening they caught the criminal but he kicked rajat due to this rajat falls and his forehead hits the rock …rajat holds his head and ran behind him and caught him

Abhijeet : rajat theek ho..?

Rajat nods

And they move to bureau ,…after recording the criminals statement daya dressed rajats wound ….

Rajat : Thankyou sir..

Daya : aare kya thankyou….vaise ab theek ho na..?

Rajat : haan sir…

Daya : toh chalo ghar chalte hein…

Rajat : usse pehle ek kaam hein sir..he winked at daya

Abhijeet : kaisa kaam..?

Daya : hume khabri se milna hein..

Abhijeet : ohh…toh chalo milte hein…

Daya : nhi nhi sirf mein aur rajat….boss tum tarika ke saath jao..aaj vaibhav ne use pick kiya toh shyd drop bhi vahi kare…mauka accha hein boss chance marlo…

Abhijeet : aare haan…and he rushed out of the bureau to forensic lab…to his luck tarika was about to leave ..abhijeet offered her lift and she accepted…

**In bureau : **

Daya : pankaj tum bhi ghar jao

Pankaj : haan sir….sir woh aapko purvi ka address pata hein..?

Rajats eyes widened ….

Daya : kyu..?

Pankaj : woh mujhe usse milna tha..uski tabiyat bhi kharab thi na toh..aur mein phone karke use disturb nhi karna chahta

Rajat quickly : nhi nhi..ab theek hein purvi…

Daya and pankaj looked at him confusingly….

Rajat : w..woh usne kisi kaam se call kiya tha mujhe toh mujhe pata hein…

Daya and pankaj gave "ohhh" look to each other….

Pankaj : theeke toh mein chalta hun…and pankaj leaves…

Rajat sighs

Daya : vaise rajat ..purvi acchi hein…

Rajat : bahut acchi hein sir…

Daya raised his eyebrow

Rajat realized : m..matlab ki haan…haan sir acchi hein…hume salunke sir se milne jaana tha na….

Daya : haan chalo…

On their way

Rajat ( thinks ) ; bach gaya…varna pata nhi aur kya kya bol deta…

Daya ( thinks ) : rajat ne itni jaldi topic change kar diya….kahi rajat purvi se ….nhi nhi..itni jaldi thodi pyaar hota hein….par ho bhi sakhta hein…huh..mujhe pyaar ke baare mein zyada pata nhi abhijeet se puchna padega….nd he smiles…

They reached forensic lab

Salunke : aare daya rajat tum dono yaha..?

Daya : haan aur aap bhi toh yahi hein…

Salunke : haan mein bas jaane hi vaala tha…batao koi kaam tha..?

Rajat : haan sir woh vaibhav…?

Salunke : chala gaya…

Daya : ohh….kal subah hi baat hogi usse phir…

Salunke : nhi…woh dusre lab chala gaya….

( I guess he went somewhere bcz he is not present in lab since last week )

Rajat : aare wah..yeh toh acchi baat hein…

Salunke : kya..?

Daya : haan sir…pata hein abhijeet kitna upset rehta tha…ab agar woh yeh khush khabri sunega toh khush ho jayega…

Salunke laughs : haha…insecure ki bimaari….

Rajat : haan…woh ab vapas toh nhi aayega na..?

Salunke : keh nhi sakhte..kabhi bhi aa sakhta hein…

Daya : koi baat nhi..abhi kuch din toh shanti milegi abhijeet ko…:P

Salunke : vaisa na mazaa aa raha hein abhijeet ko jealous karva ke….

Daya ; dekhiye salunke sir…is tarah abhijeet ko mat satayiye..bechara woh duty aur pyaar mein phaas gaya hein…

Salunke : haan haan tumhare abhijeet ko kuch nhi bolta bas…daya smiled….vaise rajat yeh sar par chot kaisi..?

Rajat : bas us apradhi ne dhakka de diya tha…

Salunke : ohh..khayal rakhna..

Rajat nods ..meanwhile his phone rings it was purvi…he excuses and picks the call

Rajat on phone : haan…nahi bas nikal raha hun…haan ok…nd he disconnects d call

Daya : aare rajat kiska phone tha..?

Rajat : w..woh dost ka tha sir…accha toh ab chalte hein sir…

Daya : haan…

And they both bid bye to salunke and leaves….

**At rajvi residence : **

Rajat enters and saw purvi sleeping on couch itself with remote in one hand …

He moves towards her and slowly takes the remote and offs the tv so that the voice don't disturb her….

He went to their room and changed his clothes meanwhile his head started spinning and he dashed with dressing table and sat on bed…

Due to this sound ..purvi woke up and thought someone entered her house…

Purvi picked her gun from table and moved towards room

Purvi : k..koun hein andar..?

She entered inside ..the lights were off and the persons back was towards her so she didn't see the face of rajat

Purvi pointed gun on him : k..koun hein..?

Rajat turned : aare mein hun purvi…

Purvi dropped her gun : huh..aise choro jaise aata hein koi mere room mein…

Rajat looked at her and switch ons the lights

Rajat : yeh mera bhi room hein…aur mein darwaze se aaya par tum so rhi thi…

Purvi smiled sheepishly and then looked at him shocked…

Purvi ( worried tone ) : y..yeh aapke sar par chot kaise..? ab khoon bhi nikal raha hein…

Rajat stood up and moved out while talking followed by purvi…

Rajat ; bas woh ek criminal ko pakadte waqt lag gyi…

Purvi : aap baithiye ..mein first aid laati hun…

She moved back to room and picked the first aid box and started dressing his wound

Rajat : aahh…

Purvi : sryy..nd she blew air softly to reduce pain while dressing

Rajat was looking at her and can clearly see her care and concern

Purvi : ho gaya…

Rajat smiled at her

Purvi : mein yeh rakh ke aati hun..

Rajat nods…

Meanwhile door bell rings…rajat opens it and saw tarika…

His eyes pop out

Rajat a bit loudly : T..tarika .tum..?

Tarika : haan..mein…

Purvi who was coming back to hall stopped midway hearing tarikas voice and hides in the room…

Rajat welcomes her inside and closes the door…

Rajat : aare khadi kyu ho baitho na…

Tarika just hugged him

Rajat ( in hug ) : hua tarika..?

Tarika ( separated from hug ) ; kya hua..? tum puch rahe ho..? tumhe chot aayi aur mujhe batana zaruri tak nhi samjha…agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota..

Purvi who was listening this fumed with anger …

Rajat smiled : aare tarika …he made her sit

He took her hands in his : tarika mein bilkul theek hun…tum bhi na itni fikar karti ho…dekho tumhare saamne hun ek dun theek…

Tarika : haan…par agli baar se aisa chupana mat….

Rajat : accha baba nhi chupaunga…

Tarika smiled : vaise tumne dinner karliya..?

Rajat : hmm nhi….

Tarika : toh chalo karlo..mein banadu…?

Rajat : aare nhi ….tum kyu banaogi…

Tarika : aare rajat itna formal kyu ho rahe ho….

Rajat ( thinks ) : kahi yeh kitchen mein chale jaaye…agar purvi ne kuch banaya hoga toh mein toh gaya…

Rajat : n..nhi matlab ki woh… haan mein apne dost ke ghar jaa raha tha..usne bulaya tha aaj dinner pe…

Tarika : ohh k…accha chalo mein chalti hun….phir abhijeet ke ghar se purvi ko milne jaana hein…

Rajat : K..kyaaa…?

Tarika : haan…! Tum itna shock kyu hogaye…

Rajat : n..nhi nhi bas aise hi….

Tarika : theeke bye…and she leaves…

Rajat closes the door and sighs..

But then he rush towards his room and saw purvi seated on bed…

Rajat : aaj toh bach gaye…

"Hmm" she whispered

Rajat : tum theek ho..?

Purvi looked at him and replied " dikh toh rahi hun na ki theek hun"

And she walked outside the room and entered the kitchen …

Rajat : ise kya hogaya achanak..?

He followed her

Purvi took a plate and filled the plate with food and moved towards dining table and with right hand she started eating without realizing the pain ….

Rajat looked at her confusingly …

Rajat : purvi mera dinner..?

Purvi : aap aapke dost ke ghar jaa rahe hein na…jayiye….

She finished her dinner and moved towards room and offs the lights and acts to sleep though she was not willing to Many thoughts were crossing her mind.

Rajat then took his plate and ate the dinner

Purvi was thinking abt past

_**Flashback :**_

_**At village :**_

_Purvi : sarpanch ji…hum sochke batate hein…_

_Sarpanch : sochke…? Kyu…_

_Rajat : haan ghar vaalo ko batate hein…shyd woh bhi shaamil ho jaaye.._

_Purvi : haann.._

_Sarpanch : hmm..chalo theeke aaj shaam tak bata dena…_

_Rajat : j..ji…_

_Sarpanch : aur haan woh aage ke ghar hein us mein reh jaana_

_Rajat and purvi nods and leaves.._

_They entered inside the house_

_Rajat : huh…ab kya kare…aapko kya zarurat thi woh sab kehne ki..?_

_Purvi : aare wah..bhalayi ka toh zamaana hi nhi hein..ek toh meri vajah se aap musibat mein the isliye jhut kaha aur mujhe hi keh rahe hein…_

_Rajat : maana par is tarah galat kadam uthake…?_

_Purvi : haan toh iraada toh nek hein par raasta galat par us waqt aapne kuch kaha bhi nhi…mere dimaak mein jo aaya woh keh diya…_

_Rajat ; woh sab chodiye..ab batayiye kya kare…? Kaise inhe yakin dilaye ki hum dono shaadi nhi kar sakhte….kyu ki hum couples hein hi nhi…_

_They heard a sound of something ….rajat saw from window…it was sarpanchs man…_

_Rajat : oh shit…shyd usne sun liya…hume use rokna hoga varna pata nhi kya hoga…_

_Rajat and purvi followed his man_

_Rajat : aare ruko…_

_Man : nhii…tum log jhute ho..abhi sarpanch ji ko batata hun…_

_And he enters sarpanchs house and saw sarpanch outside…._

_Rajat looked at purvi and gave " mar gaye" look…_

_The man told sarpanch that they are acting ..sarpanch was damn angry on them…_

_Sarpanch saw them outside and called them…_

_Rajat : w..woh.._

_Sarpanch : tum logo ne samajh kya rakha hein…humse jhut bolne ki himmat kaisi hui…._

_Purvi : n..nhi humne koi jhut nhi bola…_

_Sarpanch : jhut….tum log pati patni nhi ho aur saath reh rahe ho…tum logo koi ski sazaa milegi…._

_Rajat : dekhiye humari baat suniye…._

_Sarpanch : ab kya sunu mein…ek aur naya jhut…._

_Purvi : nhii…woh kehna chahte hein ki hum shaadi ke liye tayar hein…._

_Rajat looked at purvi hell shocked_

_Sarpanch : kyaa…?_

_Purvi : haan…hum bas yahi kehne vale the ki aapke aadmi ne galat sun liya…ab aap hi sochiye agar hum pati patni nhi hein toh shaadi ke liye kyu maanengey…._

_Sarpanch : hmm…haan shyd tum sach keh rhi ho…_

_purvi : bilkul …mein sach keh rhi hun..aap yakin kijiye…_

_rajat : sarpanch ji kya mein ek min apni wife se baat karlu…_

_sarpanch nods…_

_rajat holds Purvis wrist and takes her in corner_

_rajat : yeh kya kar rahi ho…? Shaadii..?_

_purvi : haan…_

_rajat : dekho mein nhi chahta ki aap meri vajah se kisi bhi rishte mein bandhe…._

_Purvi : yahi mera aakhri faisla hein…_

_Rajat : par mein aapko khush nhi rakh paunga…I mean ki agar ab shaadi hogyi toh pata nhi kaise mein sambhalunga…_

_Purvi : aapne har baar meri madat ki toh ab meri baari…agar aapke liye mujhe apni jaan.._

_Rajat keeps his index finger on her lips ; shh…_

_Rajat : kya yahi aapka aakhri faisla hein…? Kya aap sach mein mujhse shaadi karna chahti hein..?_

_Purvi nods_

_Rajat : ek baar phir soch lijiye…_

_Purvi : soch liya and she moves towards sarpanch_

_Rajat : ji hum tayar hein …._

_Sarpanch ; yeh hui na baat…aap log jayiye shaam mein aajana…_

_They both nods and leaves …._

_Both were feeling awkward as they gonna become husband and wife from night…._

_They both sat on chairs opposite to each other…_

_There was complete silence…_

_Rajat : purvi..? ab hum shaadi kar rahe hein toh mere baare mein kuch jaan na nhi chahogi..?_

_Purvi smiles : nhi..aap jaise hein mujhe pata hein..mujhe kuch nhi jaan na…_

_Rajat : phir bhi mein batata hun…mera is duniya mein koi nhi hein...aur mein Mumbai mein hi kaam karta hun..vhi mera ghar hein….aur mein Mumbai ke C…_

_A Knock on door interrupted him_

_Some ladies arrives_

_Lady : woh hum aapki patni ko lene aaye hein…?_

_Rajat : kya..? kaha..? kyu..?_

_Ladies laughs_

_Lady : aare aare shaadi se pehle aap log ek saath nhi reh sakhte…_

_Purvi : ji theeke….( acting ) rajat sirf kuch ghanto hi baat hein uske baad toh mein vapas aajaungi aapke paas_

_Lady : aare apni pati ko naam se bulati ho…ohhhooo…._

_Purvi and rajat turned crimson red_

_Lady to rajat : yeh lijiye aapke kapde…shaam mein aajana sarpanch ji ke ghar_

_Rajat nods and they leave along with purvi…_

_Purvi turns to see rajat and rajat looks at her_

_They unwillingly smiles at each other …_

_At night :_

_Bride and groom were ready….rajat was wearing a red sherwani ( imagine abhijeets sherwani of khaufnak haveli :* ) and purvi was wearing a red and golden work saree….she was looking stunning….everyones eyes were on her_

_Finally after 7 vows and all rituals they both married along with sarpanch …._

_The ladies took rajvi to the guest house and teased them…_

_Lady : ohoo..kya Jodi hein…._

**_( aakhir abhisrk-ian ne milaya hein :P ) _**

_Lady 2 : haan ..bilkul ..dono ek dusre ko kaise ghur ghur kar dekh rahe hein…:P_

_Rajat blushed…._

_Rajat : hmm..aap log raat bhar hume yuhi chedte rahengey,..?_

_Lady : aare nhi nhi….hum aap dono ko akela chod dengey…kyu ladkiyo…_

_All laughed and left…._

_Purvi was feeling nervous and rajat embarrassed …both stood up from their places and walked in different direction ….but again and again both were looking at each other …_

_Rajat moved towards window…his brown eyes stared up the vast gray sky the rain poured down slapping against the wet earth outside causing puddles and mud everywhere._

_Purvi too looked outside_

_" Its raining" she exclaimed_

_Rajat nods while sitting on the window seat…_

_"Purvi aap khush hein na is shaadi se…?" he asked her_

_"Haan us v..veer se aur uncle se chutkara mila mujhe aur aapse accha insaan mujhe kaha milega…mein bahut khush hun"…she replied him_

_Rajat moved out off the window and looked at purvi…_

_Rajat : aap vaha bed pe so jayiye ..mein yaha yeh sofa pe so jaata hun…_

_Purvi smiles and nods…_

_She moved towards bed..but due to saree she lost her balance but rajat holds her with one hand on her waist and other hand entwined with hers_

**_Kuch Khaas Hai Kuch Paas Hai_**  
**_Kuch Ajnabi Ehsaas Hai_**  
**_Kuch Duriyaan Najdikiyaan_**  
**_Kuch Hans Padi Tanhaayiyaan_**

_Her left over hair was falling on face due to cold breeze_

**_Kya Yeh Khumaar Hai_**  
**_Kya Aitbaar Hai_**  
**_Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai_**

_Both eyes met and their was a cute eyelock_

_After a while both separated and purvi walked away…._

_Rajat smiled and they sleep for sometime because they have to leave to catch the bus…_

_After sometime they packed their stuffs_

_Rajat saw purvi : purvi..?_

_Purvi : haan..?_

_Rajat : w..woh aapne saree kyu pehna….aapko majburi mein saree pehen ne ki zarurat nhi hein…._

_Purvi ( innocently ) : kyu..? kya mein acchi nhi lagti saree mein..?_

_Rajat : aisa mein ne kab kaha…? aap toh duniya ki sabse khubsurat ladki lagti hein…_

_Purvi looked at him : hmm…mein majburi mein nhi pehenti…mujhe pasand hein_

_Rajat : o..ohh…sure…_

_Purvi nods…_

_They met the villagers and left_

_In bus :_

_Purvi was seated near window seat and rajat was beside her…_

_Purvi looked outside to avoid rajat or else she will be lost in his brown killer eyes…_

_After sometime purvi felt dizzy…she slid her arm in his and slept on his shoulder …rajat was shocked but he let her sleep peacefully and kept on staring his sleeping beauty…_

_At around 8am they reached their destination i.e rajats residence but now it is officially rajvis residence…_

**_At rajvis residence :_**

_Purvi and rajat entered inside…_

_Purvi was shocked to see the house neat and tidy_

_Rajat : hua aapko ghar pasand nhi aaya..?_

_Purvi : pasand..? I loved it…itna saaf hein…mujhe lagta tha ki ladke apna ghar untidy rakhte hein..par I was wrong…_

_Rajat smiled…_

_Rajat : umm..woh mera room oops humara room…_

_Purvi entered the room and saw the walls empty no pics nothing…_

_Rajat : umm…aapke kamre ki tarah shahrukh khan k epics nahi hein yaha ..:P he teased her_

_Purvi smiled sheepishly ( :) }_

_Then they freshened up_

_Purvi called someone and then moved towards hall were rajat was seated…_

_Purvi : aap kaam par nhi gaye..?_

_Rajat ; nhi..woh meri chutti thi 15 days…abhi uar 5 days baaki hein…_

_Purvi : ohh…_

_Days passed like this only one thing had changed in these 4 days i.e rajat called purvi TUM from aap :P_

_Last day of his holiday :_

_Morning purvi gets a courier_

_She opens it and read the letter …she smiled and sighs…_

_Purvi ( thinking ) : uhh..thankgod..meri duty Mumbai mein hein..varna pata nhi mein rajat se kya kehti…par unhe batana toh hoga ki kal se mujhe cid join karna hein…pata nhi woh kaise react karengey…_

_Meanwhile rajat receives a call it was abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet : rajat tumhe abhi kuch der mein mission ke liye jaana hein…_

_Rajat : ohk..sir par kaha..?_

_Abhijeet ; delhi…aur haan vaha ek officer milega tumhe saari details de dega…_

_Rajat : ok sir…_

_And he disconnects the call…_

_Rajat ( thinking ) : oh god…ab mein purvi ko akela chodke kaise jau delhi…woh bhi mission pe pata nhi vapas…hmm…par batana hoga mujhe ki mein ek cid officer hun..pata nhi kaise react karegi woh…par kaam toh kaam hein..kahi darr na jaaye…hmm..kya karu…baat karke dekhta hun…_

_They both meet at hall_

_Rajvi : mujhe aapse/ tumse baat karna hein…?_

_Purvi : aap boliye pehle…_

_Rajat : hmm..woh mujhe kaam ke liye 1 mahine Mumbai se bahar jaana hoga…_

_Purvi : ohh..toh aap jayiye…meri fikar mat kijiye..i can manage_

_Rajat : haan par mein koi communication mein nhi rahunga…_

_Purvi : ohh…its ok….aap jayiye…._

_Rajat : mein ek Miss….before he complete his sentence his phone rings ..he picks it and tells he is cmg in 5min…_

_Rajat : mujhe abhi ki abhi jaana hoga.._

_Purvi ( thinking ) : duty join kar leti hun..phir aane ke baad bata dungi ..haan yahi sahi rahega…_

_Purvi : ok….._

_And he bids bye and leaves while giving instructions…._

_Next day purvi joined the duty in cid bureau and like dis 28 days passed…._

**_( Rest you all know :P )_**

**_Flashback ends…!_**

* * *

**A/N :** ufff…Long update naa..? and i told abt twist but i postponed it :P

Flashback kaisa laga..? do tell me bcz worked alot in that :P

Nainacid : haha..:P ab kya kare aap jaise acche reviewers ke liye likhna padhta hein ;P

duo angel : Thankyouu..:)

katiiy ; Thankyou..:)

adk , sukhmani kaur , 1krittika , ninadkdm , guests , rukmani , suba ,

dayas girl : Thankyouu...

shree : hoga..par kuch samay baad :P Ty...

anayagautam : yeah..! Thankyouu..:)

shzk : Thankyouu..:)

subhsresaha : hahaha..yeah..:P :P Ty...!

siraa : haha..yeah..:P Ty...

Myselfmyfirstcrush ; Lol pehle aap kijiye aapna update srsly cant wat :P...nd Thankyouu...

killer1437/ ritesh7 : haha ;P Thankyouu

Navya : Thankyou so much..!

harman : yeahh..! :) Ty..

shilpapatte1 ; Thankyouu..:)

TADS ; haha.:P Thankyouu love ya..:)

piya002 : Thankyouu...:) glad u loved it

confidentgirl22 ; hogyi shaadi ;P Ty..!

bshreena ; u back ..i was missing ur review :) Thankyouu..:)

Ok sirf ek question ka ans nhi mila right ki purvi veer se shaadi ke liye kyu maan gyi..par dnt worry upcmg chapters mein us ek sawaal ka jawaab milega par par with suspence ;P :P

Ab aagey kya kya hoga...? jaan ne ke liye mere next update ka wait kijiye :P :P

-AbhiSrk-ian ( AS - naya naam diya kisi ne :P )


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Y**akin nhi ho raha hein na :P ki mein ne update kiya...anyway njy the chapter...Hope surprise pasand aaye cutie pie and rajvi lovers ko..:) :D

* * *

Purvi opened her eyes as something striked her mind

She moved towards wardrobe and searched for the courier

Finally she got it and she remembered something

( recall wen she was in ankushs mansion she called someone during night)

_**Flashback :**_

_She called HQ and left a voice msg_

_Purvi : hello Hq.. mein purvi …woh actually mein apna ghar shift kar rhi hun toh aap woh transfer letter mere is ghar par mat bhejna..mein jaise hi apne naye ghar pahuchungi I will call you..!_

_( recall that purvi called someone wen she was in rajats residence d first day )_

_Purvi : hello haan mein inspector purvi..ji haan aap mere is address( i.e rajats residence) par bhej dijiye letter….ji Thankyou..!_

_( aditi : thnx yaa…I just forgot abt this :P )_

_**Flashback ends…**_

She reads the letter and checks her surname

Purvi : uhh..Thnkgod sirf purvi hi hein …

She again keeps back d letter and sits on bed…

Rajat enters

Rajat : purvi..?

Purvi : hmm…

Rajat : kya hua tumhe…?

Purvi : mujhe kya hoga…apne kar liya dinner apne dost ke ghar pe…

Rajat : n..nhi kiya…

Purvi : kyaa..? dinner nhi kiya..?

Rajat : nhi…vaise bhi kise farak padhta hein…tum sojao mein bhi sone jaa raha hun…

Purvi ( thinking) : huh…mujhe kya mat kijiye ….

Rajat offs the lights and moves towards couch and tries to sleep…

After 10min

Both were awake

Purvi ( thinking ) : rajat ne dinner bhi nhi kiya….itni bhi kya naraazgi…vaise mein kyu naraaz hun..? kisi ke bhi gale lagey mujhe kya..

Rajat ( thinking) : huh..ek baar bhi nhi kaha dinner karlo…meri fikar hi nhi hein kisi ko….

Finally purvi stood up and went near him

Purvi : rajat uthiye aur dinner kijiye….

Rajat : mujhe nhi karna

Purvi : aapko karna hoga…

Rajat ; meri marzi..mujhe nhi karna toh nhi karna…nd he sits on couch

Purvi : huh…agar aapne nhi kiya toh…

Rajat : toh kyaa…?

Purvi : t..toh..toh haan mein yeh ghar chodke chali jaaungi…

Rajat : acchaa toh jao na ..kisne roka tumhe…

Purvi : urghh….btw mein kyu jau… ? yeh mera ghar hein…

Rajat : oyee..yeh mera ghar hein…

Purvi : hein nhi thaa…ab yeh mera bhi ghar hein…aur mein kahi nhi jaane vaali…

Rajat : ok mat jao…huh….

Purvi : filhal aap jayiye aur dinner kijiye….

Rajat : keh diya na nhi karunga toh nhi karunga….

Purvi : dekhiye seedha jayiye aapko chot bhi lagi hein

Rajat : dekho mein bhi tumhe seedha keh raha hun…nhi toh nhi….

Purvi ( thinking ) : acchaa…mujhe aapko theek karne bhi aata hein….

Purvi holds her head : aahhh….

Rajat : aare kya hua…?

Purvi head started spinning …she moves towards her bed and sits on the edge

Rajat runs towards her : purvi kya hua…?

Purvi : huh..kuch nhi…jayiye aap…

Rajat : tumhe shyd chakkar aa rahe hein….tum medicine le lo…

Purvi : nhi lena mujhe…

Rajat : mein ne kaha na lena hein

Purvi : meri marzi mujhe nhi lena…

Rajat : acchaa ji..mere dialogue mujhe hi…

Purvi : huh…

Rajat : dekho/

Purvi : mujhe kuch dekhna ya sun na nhi hein…pehle aap dinner kijiye phir mein dawaai lungi…

Rajat : uhh…ok mein jaa raha hun dinner karne tum le lo medicine

Purvi : pehle dinner….

Rajat rush towards kitchen…

Purvi burst out laughing : haha….emotional blackmail…aakhir aagaye na line pe Mr rajat ….so jaati hun varna woh dawaai khaana padega…

And she sleeps

Rajat after having his dinner enters and saw her sleeping…

Rajat : uff so gayi..aaj kaafi lad liya mein ne purvi se :P

He saw a note near his couch …

Rajat identified the handwriting obvio its Purvis

**Note : vaise mein acting acchi kar leti hun…:P Gudnite :) :P **

Rajat : k..kyaa..? woh acting thi..? huh….

With angry and sweet smile he too sleeps

* * *

**Next morning : **

Purvi knows rajat will be angry so she woke up early , made breakfast , had it and left to the bureau.

Meanwhile rajat woke up and saw d empty bed …

Rajat : pata tha mujhe…chali gyi bureau woh bhi 8 baje….khair bureau mein milogi na tab bataunga meri acting skills

He got ready , had breakfast and left to bureau

He entered the bureau and saw only purvi ..he smiled and moved towards her desk

Rajat : toh ..?

Purvi raised eyebrow : toh kya…?

Rajat : acting mein kaafi acchi ho tum

Purvi smiled : I know :P

Rajat ( thinking ) : ab mein bataunga tumhe acting…

Rajat : hmm…nd he turns to leave…

Purvi : kaha jaa rahe hein aap..?

Rajat : forensic lab…

Purvi stood up : kyaa…matlab ki kyu…?

Rajat : tarika se milna hein…

Purvi ( thinking ) ; sirf tarika..? dr tarika bhi nhi…? Huh kuch gadbad zarur hein…

Rajat : k..kya hua..?

Purvi : n..nhi nhi kuch nhi…jayiye mil lijiye **aapki** tarika se….

Rajat ( thinking ) : ahaan…aapki tarika..? ohhoo toh ab samajh aaya ki yeh kal aisa kyu behave kar rhi thi….aare wah mauka accha hein…purvi ko jealous feel karvane ka…

He smiles and leaves ….

He moves towards fl but on the way he saw tarika

Rajat waving hand : aare tarika ruko..?

Tarika ; rajat tum itni jaldi..?

Rajat : haan woh mujhe tumse baat karni thi..?

Tarika : haan chalo andar fl mein…

Rajat : nhi nhi…hum cafeteria mein baat karte hein chalo…

Tarika nods and they both leaves to café….

**At café :**

Tarika and rajat sit opposite

Tarika : haan bolo

Rajat : tarika abhi jo mein bolne jaa raha hun uske baare mein acche se sochna…

Tarika : aisi kya baat hein..?

Rajat : tumne apne aur abhijeet sir ke baaare mein kya socha..?

( purvi enters and saw them nd she hides herself and listens there convo)

Tarika was shocked : kyaa socha matlab..? sabko pata hein we love each other….

Rajat : haan pata hein par phir bhi…aage ke baare mein sochna hoga na..jaise sagai ya shaadi…

Purvi ( thinking ) : kyaaa..? rajat aur tarika…nhi nhi…rajat ne mujhe is baare mein kabhi nhi bataya…aur batayengey bhi kaise woh mission pe the…par phir bhi…humari shaadi hogyi hein aur rajat ne itni badi baat chupayi….

With tears she left the café…._( kaash 1min aur ruk jaati purvi :P )_

Tarika smiles : rajat tum bhi na…..vaise achanak se yeh baat kyu..?

Rajat : bas aise hi…aaj kal abhijeet sir bahut pareshaan rehte hein tumhe lekar isliye

Tarika : pareshaan..? kyu..?

Rajat ; woh vaibhav ki vajah se…

Tarika laughs : haha..jaanti hun…mein use bas sataa rhi thi thoda…

Rajat : is tarah mat satao yaar abhijeet sir ko…din bhar bureau mein chid chide rehte hein woh jab bhi tumhe aur vaibhav ko saath dekhte hein :P

Tarika : jab kisi ke feelings pata karna ho na toh sabse accha formula hein ki use jealous feel karvao ….kitna mazaa aata hein

Rajat : haan yeh baat bhi hein…unke chehre par 12 baji hui rehti hein…

Tarika : acchaa…tumhe toh bahut pata hein ..kahi kisi se pyaar vyaar toh nhi hogaya mere bhai ko…?

Rajat : N..nhi yaar…mujhe pyaar impossible….

( abhisrk-ian hein tab tak everything is possible :P )

Tarika : haan haan ho jaayega tumhe bhi….aacha abhi mein chalti hun…varna salunke sir sochengey ki mein abhijeet ke saath hun :P

Rajat : haha..haan chalo…

They both leaves

A smile was present on rajats face as he entered the bureau

Purvi noticed this and engrossed in her work bt still rajats words echoed in her ears

***sabko pata hein we love each other***

***haan par aagey ke baare mein socha hoga na jaise shaadi ya sagai * **

Duo noticed purvi thinking something

Abhijeet moved towards her : purvi..?

She didn't respond…

Daya joins abhijeet : purvi..? kya hua..?

Still no response…

Daya and Abhijeet : Purvi…?

Purvi stood up : J..ji…sir…

Abhijeet : kaha kho gyi…?

Purvi : kahi nhi…

Daya : purvi agar kuch prob hein toh batao hume..?

Rajat too joins : haan purvi hume bata sakhti ho..

Purvi : ji nhi…koi prob nhi hein ( thinking ; aap hi sabse bade prob hein huh )

Duo : ok

Abhijeet : par agar kuch bhi hein toh hume batana…hum collegue toh hein hi saath mein dost bhi hein

Purvi smiles and nods…

They all again continues their work

Purvi ( thinking ) : ab kya batau mein aapko abhijeet sir ..aapke jo nalayak dost hein mr rajat woh mujhe dhoka de rahe hein…huhhh….

**In lunch :**

Purvi scans the bureau

Daya : kise dhund rahi ho purvi..?

Purvi : pankaj kahi nazar nhi aa raha..?

Daya : ohh ..woh kal raat club gaya tha kaam se vaha pe use thodi chot lag gyi…isliye aaj chutti di hein use…

Purvi : kyaa..? aap logo ne mujhe bataya bhi nhi….theek hein na woh..?

Abhijeet : haan hum mile the usse kal ..theek hein woh….

Purvi : sir kya mein milke aau usse…lunch khatam hone se pehle aa jaungi….

Abhijeet : haan haan kyu nhi….

Daya : haan aaram se aana…vaise bhi yaha kuch khaas kaam nhi hein…tum dono dost njy karo…

Purvi smiles and leaves ..giving a look to rajat

**At pankajs residence : **

She reaches pankajs house and knocks the door….

Pankaj with broken arm and swollen cheeks opens the door….

Purvi : pankaj tujhe toh bahut chot aa gyi hein…

Pankaj : haan yaar…chal andar …

Purvi enters and they both sit on couch

Pankaj : aur bata raasta kaise bhul gyi aaj..?

Purvi : huh..tujhse milne aayi thi ..koi raasta nhi bhuli mein..

Pankaj ; accha accha princess…

Purvi : uhh..plzz mujhe princess mat bula…us din bhi sabke saamne bula diya

Pankaj : tujhe yaad hein na clg mein kitna chedta tha mein tujhe princess bolke…

Purvi : haan yaad hein…mujhe laga shyd tu bhul jayega par nhi …vaise tera bhi woh naam yaad hein na..?

Pankaj : Nhi plz mat bhula us naam se….

Purvi pulling his one cheek : acchaa plumpy…

Pankaj : Ewww…no plumpy…chiii..kaisa bekaar naam diya tha tune mujhe…huh…

Purvi laughs : Plumpy kitna accha naam hein..hahaha….

Pankaj : aur chunky/

Purvi cuts him : stop….aage mat bolna…

Pankaj : bura laga na..? mujhe bhi laga….

Purvi : aare plumpy accha hein …

Pankaj : firse…huh…

Purvi laughs …seeing this pankaj too joins her

They regains all the memories spent by them , chit chat and enjoys each others company

Purvi : aaj toh mazaa aagaya

Pankaj ; sach mein..

Purvi : ok ab mein chalti hun…raat bhi hogyi…

Pankaj : aare yaar kuch aur der ruk na

Purvi : nhi yaar…phir kabhi….abhi chalti hun

And purvi turns to leave

Purvi : Byee plumpy…nd she rushes out of the house…

Pankaj : tu kabhi nhi sudhregi princess….

He closes the door and smiles

Purvi reaches her home and unlocks the door…

Rajat : aagyi tum..?

Purvi : nhi…meri aatma aayi hein….mein nhi…

Rajat smiles : bekaar joke tha…

Purvi : kisne kaha phir hasne ko…

Rajat : meri marzi…meri hasi hein…

Purvi : haan toh meri marzi mein kabhi bhi aau….

Rajat : huh wtever…

Purvi enters her room and after taking shower she moves towards kitchen

Purvi : yeh kya dinner ready hein..? rajat ne banaya hoga …

Rajat enters : haan mein ne banaya…

Purvi : check karvaya..?

Rajat confused : check..?

Purvi : haan pata nhi ise khaana safe hein ya nhi….nd she giggles

Rajat : huhhhh….vaise tum itni der kaha thi…

Purvi : plu…pankaj ke saath

Rajat : ohh…

Purvi : haan…kyu…?

Rajat ; bas yuhi puch liya….

Purvi while serving dinner in two plates : vaise khushbu toh acchi aa rhi hein…?

Rajat : aakhir banaya kisne hein..

Purvi : haan haan theeke ab chaliye dinner kare….

They both sat on dinning table and started eating

Purvi while taking a bite : rajat…?

Rajat : hmm..?

Purvi : w..woh kya aap…

Rajat : mein kya.?

Purvi in one breath : kya aap tarika se pyaar karte hein..?

Rajat dropped his spoon and looked at her with angry expressions

* * *

**A/N :** toh kya hoga aagey...?

Dayas girl : haha Thankyou...par abhi waqt hein..:P

adk : yeah...Ty..!

Shreeyabandari5 : hehe..abhi toh aur baaki hein :P Ty...!

shzk : hmm ab thoda suspence toh banta hein :P Ty..!

NainaCID : haan mein ne banayi hein jodi ;) ab woh ek answer bahut jald milega..just wait and watch cutie pie..:) :P love yaa...:)

Katiiy : :) Thankyou..;)

guest , ninadkdm , pre13 , siraa , bshreena , prasanthi , rukmani Thankyouu

Aditi : Thankyouu so much...mein toh bhul gyi thi ;)

shree ; yeahh...Ty..!

piya002 : haha...yeah..:P Thankyouu...:)

Killer1437 : yeh naam zyada accha hein :P Thankyouu..:)

harman : Ty..!

Navya : Thankyouu..:)

Anupamamishra : Thankyouu so muchh dear..! dont be sorry ..:) Glad u liked it

confidentgirl22 : yeahh..Thankyouu...:)

MyselfMyfirstcrush : haha..Ty..!

abhisrkian's Fan : haha...Ty..! love yaa..:)

khushi mehta : Thankyouu..but u all made me best so credit goes to u all :)

shilpapatte : hehe haan mein ne karvai shaadi :P Thankyouu..:)

cidfreak : dont be sorry Thankyouu...*hugs* tc

And so sorry mein ne bahut wait karvaya hein..:P


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Dont be shock..! sach mein ...mein ne update kiya :P **

First of all i am really very very sorry..! i was out of town isliye nahi kar paayi update ..par abse pakka will update soon..!

Rraveena : Yeah..i write according to the reviews and according to the readers like kisi ko hindi samajh nhi aati ya pure english nhi aati as yaha bahut saare young readers hein isliye i write simple english and hindi mix...varna in OS i use other english and i dont review on dareya stories because i dont ship them so i dont read them..but we all have excellent writers like anupama mishra , abhirikafan and many more ...hope you got ur answer :)

Thankyouu soo much for appreciating my work..!

* * *

purvi : kya aap tarika se pyaar karte hein

rajat dropped his spoon and looked at purvi with angry expressions

Rajat : tum hosh mein ho purvi..? ?

Purvi : m..ein..woh...

Rajat stood up from him chair and so did purvi…

Rajat moved towards her : purvi tum yeh…huhhh….tumne yeh socha bhi kaise…?

Purvi : aapne hi mujhe majbur kiya sochne mein….aap hi mujhe dhoka de rahe hein…

Rajat : purvi mein koi dhoka nhi de raha…aur tum bhi jaanti ho yeh shaadi jald baazi mein hui…

Purvi : haan toh jald baazi mein hui shaadi …shaadi nhi keh laati..?

Rajat : mera woh matlab nhi tha…mein bas yahi keh raha tha ki mein tumhe koi dhoka nhi de raha

Purvi : toh phir tarika ke saath aapka kya rishta hein..?

Rajat : woh dost hein meri aur /

Purvi cuts him : aur kyaa..? aur aap usse pyaar karte hein ..? yahi na..?

Rajat smiles : haan pyaar karta hun mein usse…

Purvi shell shock : yaani mein sahi thi us din jo mein ne suna woh sab sahi tha…

Rajat confused : k..kya suna tumne..?

Purvi : café mein aap dono baatein kar rahe the ..aur tarika keh rahi thi ki "**sabko pata hein we love each other"** aur "**aapne kaha ki haan par shaadi ke baare mein sochna hoga"**

Rajat ( thinking ) : aare wah mein ne nhi socha tha ki purvi yeh sab sun rhi thi..

Rajat : uske baad kuch suna tumne…?

A tear fell down from Purvis cheek : nhi…mein chali gyi thi…..toh aap kab de rahe hein mujhe divorce…?

Rajat : K..kyaa..? divorce..? and he burst out laughinggg…..

Purvi was confused : a..ap has kyu rahe hein…

Rajat : hasu nhi toh kya karu..tum bhi na….

Purvi : ek min…aap mujhe saaf saaf bataiye ….

Rajat : pehle tum baitho ..paani piyo….

Purvi : nhii pehle mujhe batayiye…

Rajat smiles : haan toh mein tarika se pyaar karta hun kyu ki woh ….

Purvi : woh..?

Rajat : k..kyu ki woh meri behen hein….

Purvi : kyaa…? T..tarika aapki behen..? yaani aap uske bhai ..? ohh god…nd she sat on chair and gulped a glass of water in one go…

rajat laughs

Purvi : p..par aapne kabhi bataya nhi….

Rajat : mauka nhi milaa…aur na hi tumne pucha… aur tarika meri cousin behen hein par saggi behen se kam nhi…..

Purvi : I am sorry rajat…bina baat jaane pata nhi mein kya kya bol gyi….

Rajat with anger tone : nhi purvi….tumne yeh bolkar accha nhi kiyaa…tum soch bhi kaise sakhti ho ki mein tarika se huh…tumhe pata toh hoga na ki abhijeet sir tarika se pyaar karte hein….

Purvi shivered : n..nhi mujhe y..yeh b..baat nhi pata thi….i am sry rajat….

Rajat : sorry kehne se kya hogaaa..? haan..?

Purvi with tears : toh kya karu jisse mujhe maafi mil sake..?

Rajat : tum sach mein karogi..?

Purvi : haan…aap jo bolengey mein woh karungi….

Rajat : hmm sochne do…

Purvi ( thinking ) : kahi mujhe ghar se toh nhi nikaal rahe…nhi nhi…itne bure bhi nhi hein…toh phir..? huh pata nhi kya karvaengey….

Rajat : haan toh ready ho ..?

Purvi : h..mm haan…

Rajat moves towards her and wipes her tears which was abt to fall ..she shivered with his touch ..he smiled and whispered in her ears : bas ek badi si smile de do…!

Purvi shocked + smiled

rajat : yehi toh dekhna tha mujhe tumhari smile...

purvi : m..matlab aap naraaz nhi hein..?

Rajat : nhi toh…mujhe accha laga ki tumne mujhe direct puch liya varna agar tum tarika se puchti toh pata nhi kya hota….

Purvi : infact na mein ne socha tha ki tarika se hi kyu na puch lu par jab hum dono ek hi ghar mein rehte hein toh isliye aap se puchna behtar samjha…

Rajat : bahut acchaa kiya..varna use lagta ki hum dono ke beech kuch hein…

Purvi : haan yeh toh mein ne socha hi nhi…

Rajat : sochogi kaise..sochne ke liye dimaak chahiye na…jise tumne OLX pe bech diya…

Purvi : k..kyaaa…? dekhiye ab aap kuch zyada bol rahe hein…mujhe gussa mat dilvayiye….

Rajat burst out laughing : haha..chehra dekha hein apna….

Purvi : huh…aap humesha mujhe satate kyu hein….

Rajat : ab apni biwi ko satana buri baat toh nhi hein na…

Purvi looks at him

Rajat : m..matlab ki tum toh dost ho na meri toh isliye …

Purvi : acchaa….

Rajat : haan..vaise mein ne socha tha ki tumhe thoda aur jealous feel karvau par /

Purvi cuts him : ek min…matlab woh café vaala scene aapne jaan mujhke kiya….

Rajat : n..nhi nhi uska mujhe nhi pata tha….woh toh coincidence tha ki tum vaha pahuch gyi aur sirf humari kuch baatein suni….agar pura sunti toh abhi yeh sab nhi hota and he smiles….

Purvi : aap na sach mein bahut bure hein….

Rajat : roz ek hi line bolke tumhara mann nhi bharta ..kuch naya bhi try kar liya karo…

Purvi : huh…woh sab chodiye ….apne yeh sab mazaak mein le liya par mujhe bahut bura lag raha hein..isliye dil se sorry…mujhe aap par shak nhi karna chahiya tha…..

Rajat : ahhaan…correction..shak nhi "jealousy"…

Purvi : jealousy ..? aur aapke liye..? sapno mein shyd…

Rajat : accha toh ab tum mujhe sapno mein bhi dekhne lagi ho ..kya baat hein…

Purvi : ufffooo har baat mein mazaak..agar kisi ne aise dekh liya aapko toh koi nhi kahega ki aap senior inspector rajat hein jo humesha serious rehte hein duty pe ….

Rajat : duty pe alag..aur ghar mein alag….woh kahavat toh suni hogi na ki sher jungle ka raja hota hein aur tab tak hota hein jab tak woh jungle mein hein..uske baad woh sirf "sher" hi kehlaata hein

Purvi : yeh aapki baatein aapko Mubarak…aapse baat karke faida nhi…pata nhi phir kounsi philosophy beech mein laa le..so bye goodnight …

Rajat smiled : goodnight

purvi smiles back and leaves

**Next morning :**

**At bureau :**

All were busy in updating some files and now it was lunch time

Pankaj : aare yaar purvi tu kab bula rhi hein mujhe khaane pe..?

Purvi shocked : khaane pe..?

Pankaj : haan…

Abhijeet : achanak se khaane pe kyu pankaj..?

Pankaj : sir aapko pata nhi purvi na bahut accha khaana banati hein…

Rajat ( thinking ) : woh toh hein…aakhir meri wife hein

Daya : ohh…phir toh hum bhi dekhe…

Purvi : k..kyu nahi sir…aaj aap log aa jayiye dinner par ….

Rajat : are u sure purvi..? matlab tumhe pareshaani toh nhi hogi..

Purvi : aare nhi nhi sir…pareshaani kaisi…aap log khaane par aa rahe hein yahi bahut badi baat hein…

Abhijeet smiles : haan toh theeke…aaj raat tumhare ghar dinner ….

Purvi : haan sir…ab tarika jitna accha toh nhi banati par phir bhi koshish karungi…

Abhijeet : ab tum bhi shuru hogyi…haan tarika ji bahut accha khaana banati hein par iska yeh matlab ki tum nhi banati…

Purvi smiles : jaanti hun sir…toh aaj aap log aa jayiye mere ghar…

Abhijeet : par hume tumhara address nhi pata…

Purvi looks at rajat : sir , rajat sir ko pata hein …aap log unke saath aa jayiye…

Daya looks at rajat and can easily see his tense face but he ignored that…

Rajat : m..mein..i mean haan mein le chalunga aap logo ko..

Daya : haan toh hum direct bureau se aa jayengey…tum abhi ghar jao tayari karo….

Purvi : abhi sir..? agar koi case aa gaya toh..?

Daya : agar zarurat padi toh bula lengey

Abhijeet : haan purvi…

Purvi : ok sir

And she leaves …leaving behind confused rajat

Rajat ( thinking ) : yeh purvi kar kya rahi hein..? iske iraade mujhe theek nhi lagre ..kahi yeh sabko bata na de ki hum dono shaadi shuda hein….dinner par bula toh liya par dinner rakhegi kaha..ufffooo purvi…

Then his phone buzzes indicating a message by purvi

**" zyada dimaak mat lagayi jo ki aapke paas nhi hein….aapko yaad dila du cid officer ko rehne ke liye ek ghar bhi dete hein aur meri bechari kismet toh dekho aapke ghar I mean humare ghar ke aagey first right mein pehle ghar mera hein toh sabko vaha le aayiye tab tak mein sara inteezam kar leti hun "**

Rajat ( thinking ) : yeh toh badi samajhdaar nikli..mein toh awein hi ise galat samajh raha tha..mein bhi na..!

Meanwhile purvi after making dinner and settling everything sat on sofa and dailed rajats num

Purvi : hello

Rajat picked it : haan ..

Purvi : kya haan..? hello ka jawaab bhi dene nhi aata…anyway aap log kab tak aa rahe hein…

Rajat : bas kuch der mein…

Purvi : dhyaan rakhiye ki mere ghar aana hein humare nhi…

Rajat : haan haan…

Purvi : ok bye…nd she cuts the call and gets ready…

**At Purvi's residence : **

All enters her house with rajat

They settle themselves on sofa..

Abhijeet : accha sajaya hein tumne ghar ko

Purvi : thankyou sir..!

Pankaj : vaise tumne sab kar liya..? ya kuch madat chahiye..?

Purvi : nhi nhi sab kar liya…aap log baate kijiye mein khaana lagati hun…

Pankaj : mein madat kardu …

Purvi : nhi plum..i mean pankaj…mein kar lungi…

Daya : aare akele kaise karogi…rajat jao tum help kardo…

Rajat : m..mein..?

Abhijeet : haan tum…

Rajat : ok ….

Purvi and rajat enters kitchen

Rajat : vaise tumne bahut jaldi ghar ko sajaa diya…

Purvi : haan…( while taking the dishes)

Rajat sat on counter : vaise khushboo toh acchi aa rahi hein…

Purvi : aakhir mein ne banaya hein…

Rajat : pata hein as if mein ne kabhi nhi khaaya…un logo ko kya pata ki mein har roz tumhare haatho ka bana khaana khaata hun…

Purvi ; haan itni acchi kismet hein aapki….jo roz aapko mein yaani purvi banakar khilaati hein

Rajat : bas bas bahut karli apni taarif….

Purvi : huh...sir ne aapko madat karne ke liye kaha tha aur aap yaha baithke mujhe sataa rahe hein…

Rajat : huh…bolo kya karna hein mujhe…

Purvi pointing towards dishes : woh teeno dishes bahar dining par rakhiye…

Rajat : ok …

And he lifts all the three and places on the dining while doing he touched the hot lid

Rajat : oww…

Purvi holds his finger and starts blowing air : dekh kar nhi kar sakhte..andhe hein kya….

Rajat jerked his finger : huh…ek toh mujhe yaha garam garam lag gaya upar se tum daant rhi ho…

Purvi : accha sry..dikhaayiye…

Rajat : nhi..nd he leaves…

Purvi calls everyone for dinner

All take their seats ..

Purvi : mein abhi ek call karke aayi and she excuses and comes back

She starts serving ..meanwhile the door bell rings…

Purvi : abhijeet sir aap dekhiye na…

Abhijeet nods and purvi smiles…

Abhijeet opens the door and found tarika

Abhijeet : tarika ji aap yaha..?

Tarika : haan mein…

They both while talking moved towards dining table and took their seats

Abhijeet : purvi tumne bataya nhi ki tarika ji bhi aa rhi hein..?

Purvi : agar bata deti toh aapki yeh khushi kaise dekhti…

Daya : yeh baat toh sahi kaha tumne…kyu boss

Abhirika blushed…

Pankaj : aare mein cutlet laaya tha sabke liye…bahar hi reh gyi …mein abhi laata hun..

Pankaj brings and serves to all

Abhijeet : nhi pankaj mein nhi khaata….

Pankaj : kyu..?

Daya : hmm abhijeet ko nhi pasand…

Pankaj : ohh k…purvi tu le….

Rajat : nhii purvi ko allergy hein cutlet se….( opps yeh kya keh diya )

All : tumhe/ aapko kaise pata ?

Rajat : .. ..woh…umm..woh...

Purvi : nhi sir mujhe koi allergy nhi hein….pata nhi aapko kisne keh diya…

Rajat : par…

Purvi assures him with eyes and he keeps mum…

Purvi eats the cutlet and appreciates pankaj and so does everyone…

Abhijeet : vaise purvi pankaj bhi sahi tha…tum vakai khaana bahut accha banati ho…

Tarika : haan purvi…

Daya ; bilkul…kyu rajat..?

Rajat : haan haan…

Purvi smiles : Thankyou sir….

After some more chit chat they all left as they all came behind rajat not in his car..!

After sometime purvi started sweating and she was feeling restless

She lays on bed and starts breathing heavily ….

Meanwhile rajat knocks the door

Rajat ( thinking ) : yeh purvi darwazaa kyu nhi khol rhi…hope woh theek ho….

He again knocks and finally opens it with pen knife…

Rajat called her : purvi..? purvi..?

He entered the room and the scenario made him shock

Purvi was breathing heavily and her head was spinning …

Rajat sits beside her and rubs her hand : purvi..? purvi aankhe kholo..? purvi.?

But till then she lost her senses….

Rajat immediately called the doctor

After sometime Doctor came and checked her…

Doc : inko allergy hogyi hein….inhone kuch khaaya tha kya…

Rajat : ji..haan doc..mein ne manaa kiya tha par phir bhi khaa liya..pata nhi kyu…

Doc : its ok relax…mein inhe injection de raha hun..kuch der mein hosh aa jayega…

Rajat : ji doc…koi khatre vaali baat nhi hein na…

Doc : nhi….sahi time pe mein yeh injection de raha hun isliye kuch prb nhi hein….

Rajat : ok thankyou doc….

And then doc leaves….

Rajat picks purvi in his arms *bridal style* and moves towards their house…

He lay her on bed and covered her with blanket ..he turned to leave but purvi hold his wrist and stopped him…

Rajat turned towards her and saw her sleeping peacefully ..he kissed her forehead and sat on floor resting his head on her hand and remembered something

_**Flashback :**_

_Recall 1st day when purvi entered rajats house_

_She was seeing the entire house and then she moved towards terrace followed by rajat_

_Purvi looked down and sighed as its not that high_

_Rajat : kya hua..?_

_Purvi : nhi kuch nhi..mein bas woh kitna ucha hein dekh rahi hein…._

_Rajat : kyu..?_

_Purvi : woh mujhe uchaiyo se darr lagta hein …I mean I have acrophobia …._

_Rajat : ohh…yeh zyada ucha toh nhi hein…_

_Purvi : nhi nhi….its normal….mujhe bahut zyada uchai se darr lagta hein…yeh toh kuch bhi nhi hein…._

_Rajat : ohh ok…phir theek hein…varna mujhe apna ghar reconstruct karvaana padhta…_

_Purvi laughs_

_Purvi : ab neeche chale…?_

_Rajat : yaa…_

_Then they both talked about their likes , dislikes , allergies and everything …_

**_Flashback ends …_**

Rajat ( thinking) : us din purvi ne mujhe bataya tha allergy ke baare mein…aur aaj pata nhi kyu khaa liya usne…agar kuch ho jaata toh..zaraa dhyaan nhi hein apna…aakhir aisa kiya hi kyu….subah puchta hun….

Thinking these he too slept in that position..!

* * *

**A/ N : so kya vajah hein ki purvi ne aisa kiya..? **

sneha : haha...! Ty..!

DS-AS : aare wah naam badal liya ..? kab..? kaise..? kyu..? :P yeh bhi surprise hi hein ;) ab toh sab clear hein na ...par aagey aagey dekho hota hein kyaa...lovee yaa

katiiy : ty..!

anupama mishra : Ty..!

krittika : hahaha :P Thankyouu..!

anoushka jain : Thankyouuu...!

adk : so sryy..! Thankyouu..!

guest , aiza : ty..! :)

dayas girl : Ty..!

confidentgirl22 : itni jaldi toh nhi hoga...pehle kuch acche moments toh ho jaaye ;) ty..!

rajvi15 : Thankyouu..!

ansha : ty..!

piya002 : Thankyouu dear...and thnx too for the wish :D ...and get well soon..tc

shzk : ty..!

cidfreak : hahaha..:P ty..!

dareyachk : Thankss..!

duo angel : Thankyou

bshreena : ty..so much.!

shree : ty...!

harman : ty..!

abhika : first of all i love this name "abhika" Thankyouu..bahut jald hoga..!

prabha : ty..!

shreeyabandari : yeh kya :-) sirf smiley..? no review...par chalo yahi sahi Thankyouu :)

blindredeyes : haha...dost dost raha..ab dost se naraz nhi hote na..? mujhe kaise pata hoga ki yeh interesting hein..?

killer1437 : Thankyouu..:) Ritesh ji..! haha :P

myselfmyfirstcrush : Ty..!

1211cid : aww..so sweet of you..Thankyouu..:)

shilpapatte1 : Thankyouu..:)

bindiyaabhi96 : I am really very sorry..:P hope u forgive me...par abse pakka jaldi update karungi and thankyouu glad u liked my story :)

Next Chapter spoiler : Thoda romance , thodi nok jhok and Rajat kidnapped...:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : **I was so eager to update and you all were so desperate to read so here i go..! ;)

You guys will surely enjoy this chapter...! :) :D

* * *

**Next morning : **

Purvi woke up and saw rajat in that position …

Purvi ( thinking ) : rajat sir saari raat aise hi so gye…meri vajah se hua hein yeh sab….

Then she ruffles rajats hairs

Purvi : Rajat…? Uthiye

Rajat woke up suddenly : p..purvi tum theek ho na..? tumhe kuch chhaiye…? Tum uth kyu gyi…?

Purvi smiles on his concern : rajat rajat..mein theek hun….

Rajat sit beside her : uff..darra hi tumne….kya zarurat thi tumhe woh cutlet khaane ki…?

Purvi lowers her head : I am sorry..meri vajah se saari raat aap is tarah…

Rajat : baat ko taalo mat…kyu khaaya tumne cutlet…?

Purvi : w..woh agar sabko shak ho jaata toh…fir sabko pata chal jaata…kya jawaab dete aap…

Rajat : yeh kya bachpani harkateein hein purvi…kuch bhi keh deta….tumhe allergy thi toh kyu khaaya tumne..? agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..?

Purvi : kuch nhi hua mujhe..mein theek hun…

Rajat : kuch theek nhi ho tum….aur haan bed se utharna mat..aaram karo…

Purvi : aare yeh kya baat hui…mujhe utharna hoga…bureau bhi jaana hein…aapko yaad dila dun mein bhi ek cid officer hun…

Rajat : hogi tum cid officer par pehle tum meri wife ho aur sabse pehle tumhari health imp hein…isliye aaj chutti le lo….mein bhi chutti leta hun…

Purvi : nhi rajat… agar aap bhi chutti lengey toh shak ho jaayega….aur mein theek hun …sirf allergy hi thi..par ab nhi hein…

Rajat : huh..tumhari marzi…

And he leaves from there…

Purvi smiles : yeh rajat bhi na…..

And they both have their breakfast and leaves to bureau

**At 12 : 30 pm : **

Purvi collects some files from forensic lab and returns back..on her way her head starts spinning …!

She takes support of wall ..all the files scatters on floor…

Inside the bureau : rajat was tensed as purvi was not well and its been long time that she haven't returned back….

Rajat excuses and leaves to fl…

He saw purvi holding her head..he runs towards her and holds her by shoulders

Rajat : purvi..? tum theek nhi lagri..chalo hospital …

Purvi nods as no…

Rajat : uff…koi keh raha tha ki *** mein theek hun..sirf allergy hi thi ..ab nhi hein *** sirf badi badi baatein karti ho…

Purvi : ufffoo…chodiye mujhe….har waqt ladayi hi karte rehte hein nd she jerks him…

Rajat again holds her : nhii chodunga….chalo seedha …

Purvi : mein ne kaha na nhi toh nhi….

Rajat holds her by wrist and drags her outside but purvi starts struggling and finally freed herself from his grip…

Purvi : rajat please mujhe nhi jaana….

Rajat moves towards her and she moves backward….her heart beat was increasing …

Purvi : s..sir ..me..in theek hun….bas thoda…sa…chakkar aagaya tha..p..ar ab theek hun…

And she hits the wall ….

Purvi : s..ir aa..p…

Rajat keeps his finger on his lips : shhhh….

Purvi shut her eyes and he can feel him so close ….

Rajat slowly removes the paper which was in her hairs and moves back…

Rajat showing d paper : yeh dekho yeh paper tha tumhare baalon mein…

Purvi opens her eyes : umm..oh…thankyou…

And she runs in the corridor …collects the files and moves back to bureau

Rajat ruffles his hair and he too enters the bureau

Days passed …rajat and purvi never changed they fight , laugh , care for each other as usual

And so 2 months completed of their marriage

**Rajvis residence :**

At 7 pm

Purvi was alone in the house as rajat was in bureau to update some files

Purvi was in her room seated on window pane sipping coffee…

Purvi : aaj pure 2 months hogaye meri shaadi ko aur sab kuch badal gaya…mujhe rajat jaise itne acche insaan mile jo har waqt mujhe satate hein aur har waqt mujhse ladayi karte hein…par parva bhi utna hi karte hein….

Her heart spoke : aur pyaar bhi utna hi karte hein…

Purvi : nhi..woh sirf mujhe dost maante hein aur mein bhi…

Heart : nhi purvi..woh tujhse pyaar karte hein….

Purvi : nhiii….

Heart : haaan…

Purvi : mein ne kaha na nhi…

No response

Purvi sighs : meri vajah se rajat ko kitna kuch sehna pada…unke bhi toh kuch sapne hogey..shaadi ko lekar…wife ko lekar…par mein ne shyd unke saare sapne tod diye…rajat dikhaata nhi hein …zaahir nhi karte apne feelings par shyd kabhi kabhi unhe bhi bura lagta hoga ki unki shaadi toh hogyi par kisi ko pata nhi aur na hi humara koi rishta hein…mujhe rajat ke baare mein ..humare rishte ke baare mein sochna chahiye…

She stood up on her feet and was waiting for rajat

Purvi : aaj mujhe rajat se baat karni hi hogi…bas woh aa jaaye jaldi se..!

She was roaming too nd fro in the room….she sat on couch and slept there ….

After sometime rajat enters and saw her….he smiled at her and sat on his knees…he settled back the hair strands which was left….

Their neighbor was listening songs and coincidently a perfect song was being played

***Yeh Reshamii Zulfein, Yeh Sharabatii Aankhen**  
**Inhen Dekh Kar Jii Rahe Hain Sabhii***

Rajat smiled sheepishly at d bg song ….

And moved to freshen up…when he came back..he saw purvi awake…

Rajat : aare purvi tum uth kyu gyi…

Purvi : w..woh..

Rajat : kahi mein ne disturb toh nhi kiya na tumhe..?

Purvi : nhi nhi..woh mujhe aapse baat karni thi…

Rajat : kal subah kar lete hein…

Purvi : nhi..mujhe abhi karni hein…

Rajat while rubbing his hair : hmm bolo…mein sun raha hun…

Purvi : mein..mera matlab …abhi kuch der pehle mein soch rhi thi ki aapne baare mein…matlab ki aapke bhi kuch sapne hogey na shaadi ko lekar…toh kahi mein ne beech mein aake galti toh nhi kar di…bina aapse puche shaadi karli…toh ..aaj 2 mahine hogaye h..humari shaadi ko…toh ..mein chah rhi..thi..ki ..hum humare rishte ko aagey ..badhaye…

Rajat frozed at his place…and he turned towards purvi…

Rajat : purvii...…/ but purvi cuts himm

Purvi : m..mein ne soch samajh kar hi kaha hein yeh sab….

Rajat moves towards her…and she moves backward….

She was giving strength to herself ..that everything will be ok…but her heart beat was increasing with every step of rajat…

Finally she hits the wardrobe ….nd closes her eyes….rajat holds her by shoulders and moves towards bed…still her eyes were closed…

He made her sit on bed and he sat on knees holding her hand

Purvi was stunned….

Rajat : purvi aankhen khol sakhti ho…

Purvi opened her eyes which was now having tears…

Rajat : purvi tum mujhe apna dost maanti ho na..?

Purvi nods…

Rajat : toh phir yeh kaisi baatein kar rahi ho….dekho purvi maana humne shaadi ki par shaadi koi mamuli cheez nhi hein…us mein pyaar , trust , care , dosti aur sabse important understanding honi chahiye…

Purvi : haan mein maanti hun par meri vajah se aapki zindagi barbaad ho jaayegi…

Rajat : tumhe pata hein agar aaj tum nhi hoti toh shyd mein kabhi shaadi hi nhi karta…aur aaj akela hi rehta…pehle jab bhi mein ghar aata hein toh koi nahi hota tha jisse mein baat kar saku…lad saku ( rajat and purvi smiles ) ….par aaj jab bhi mein ghar aata hun tumhe dhundta hun…sochta hun koi toh hein jo mere liye inteezar karta hein….jiske liye mein jee sakhta hun….aur jiske mein mar…/

Purvi : nhii…aaisa mat boliye…

Rajat smiles : purvi hum dost hein…aur hum husband wife bhi hein…par tum jo chaho kar sakhti ho…yeh tumhari life hein purvi…mein is life ka bas chota sa hissa hun…jis tarah tum vaha kaid mein thi mein nhi chahta ki tum yaha bhi bina apni marzi ke jiyo….tum jo chahe kar sakhti ho…mein tumhe kabhi nhi rokunga…agar tum mujhe kabhi chodke jaana chaho toh bhi mein nhi rokunga…kyu ki mujhe koi hak nhi hein…par haan ek dost hone ke khaatir rokne ki koshish kar sakhta hun ..rukna nhi rukna tumhare upar hein….

Purvi : nhi rajat mein aapse durr nhi jaa sakhti…mein aaj zinda hun toh sirf aapki vajah se….aur aapko pura hak hein mujpar dost hun na mein aapki….mein ne hi galat socha…mujhe laga shyd meri vajah se aap udaas hein….

Rajat : nhi purvi..infact jab se tum meri zindagi aayi ho meri dost ban kar …mein khush hun…kabhi mat sochna ki tumhari vajah se mein pareshaan hun….

Purvi smiles : kabhi nahi sochungi..! Thankyou mujhe samajhne ke liye…

Rajat : dosti ki ek condition hein…No sorrys and No thankyouus..!

Purvi : haha…haan….

A tear fell from her eye which was well noticed by rajat

Rajat sat beside her : aare purvi kya hua..? kya mein ne galat dialogue bola srk ka..?

Purvi : nhi nhi….woh bas aaj tak kisi ne mujhe is tarah na samjha na samjhaya isliyee thoda senti hogyi….

Rajat to lighten the moment : mein ne toh suna tha ki purvi bahut strong hein…par woh senti bhi hein…mujhe sabko batana hoga…becharo ko kya kya galat femi hein

Purvi : rajattttt….

Rajat smiles : accha..aachaa…ab so jaate hein kal bureau bhi jaana hein…

Purvi : haaann…par ( innocently) usse pehle kya apne dost ko ek hug nhi dogey..?

Rajat surprised : haan kyu nhi….

They both each other …Both wished to be in each other arms forever …

_**( *Their first official hug* ) **_

_***sometimes all we need to feel is the warmth of a hug * **_

_Baatein Kuch Ankaahe Si_  
_Kuch Ann Suni Se Honelagi_  
_Kabu Dil Pe Raha Na_  
_Hasti Humari Khone Lagi _

They both separated from hug

_Woooh Woooh Wooo Woo Wooh_

_Shaayad Yehi Hai Pyaar_

_Shaayad Yehi Hai Pyaar_

They looked at each other and moved towards bed nd couch still looking at each other

_**Shaayad yehi hai pyaar**_

( haann haan ..yahi heinn pyaar :P )

Both smiled under their blankets and soon slept

**Next Morning : **

Purvi woke up...she smiled seeing rajat ...due to cool breeze his hairs were dancing in air ( uff..behosh mat hona) ..a smile was present on his lips ( may b sapne mein purvi dikh rhi ho :P ) seeing this she moved her steps towards him ...she runs her fingers through his hairs and turns to leave...but rajat stops her by holding her wrist...she almost got heart attack...

purvi : rajat..w..woh..me..in...

she turns towards him and saw him still sleeping...she sighs and freed herself and moves to take shower...

after she left rajat opens his eyes and smiles and again rolled back and sleeps

* * *

**A/N :** Toh kaise tha chapter...? do tell me..?

And spoiler ko thoda change kiya ...actually mein yeh part bhul hi gyi thi ...so chillax ..rajat ko kidnap nhi karvaungi :P

Next chapter : kuch takraar , kuch pyaar ...stay tuned !

palak96 : Thankyouu..:)

khushi mehta : dont be sorry...:) Glad u liked it...Thankyou...:)

1211cid : aww..so sweet of you..:) Ty..!

katiiy : Thankyou...:)

guest : Ty..!

Killer1437 : haha..! Thankyouu so much ritesh ji :P

dayas girl : Thankyou..:)

barkha : ty..!

rajvi15 : yeahh...Thankyouu..:)

ansha : Thankyouu so much..! :)

abhirikafan : Haha...:P Thankyou..:)

cracresta : Thankyou..:)

zehra : ty..!

aditya : ty...bahut jald abhirika update milega..:)

adk : Ty..!

ninadkdm : Ty...!

ananya gautam : haha...yeah...kar diyaa..:) tc

navya : Thanxiee..:) haha...book Lol :P

raveenanegi161 : Thankyouu...:)

sneha : ty..!

shree : Thankyou..:)

bindiyaabhi96 : no no it wasnt rude :) Thankyou...:)

anupama mishra : Ty..!

prabha , harman , piddi pid : Thankuu..:)

SS : haha...Ty..!

shreeyabhandari5 : Ohh...sorry mein nhi samajh paayi...glad u all smiled..!

DS-AS nd khush : miss you..!

and miss my regular reviewers ...dono were are they..come back soon guys !

***The best thing you can do is to make others smile * **Aaaj iska matlab samajh aaya...glad ki u all smiled because of me :) Lovee ya all ! :) :D

-AbhiSrk-ian


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :** Heyya Guys..! Back with another chapter..! kisi ne dhamki di thi isliye update karna pada varna i was updating tomorrow :P

This chapter is specially for **DS-AS** and **Khushali** ...you both know the reason *wink* :) Lovee yaa too :*

* * *

Purvi after taking the shower came back and saw rajat is missing..!

Purvi : yeh rajat kaha chale gaye….abhi abhi toh so rahe the ..pata nhi kounsi duniya mein ghumte rehte hein…achanak gayab huh…

She moves towards kitchen and made breakfast

Purvi ( thinking ) : yeh rajat kaha hein ab tak nhi aaye…kahi kuch gadbad toh nhi….

She searched the whole house but couldn't find him…she was tensed and then dialed his num ..she heard the ringing sound inside the room…she thought rajat is back

She entered inside with : rajat kaha chale gaye the….

But he wasn't there only his phone was left behind….

Purvi : hadh hogyi…phone bhi yahi bhul gaye…aakhir gaye kaha….

She was roaming in the hall with mobiles in her hand and was continuously checking her wrist watch….

Finally the door bell rings…she runs to open it …

She saw rajat standing with a smile….

( haha…heart attack aagaya hoga :P )

She holds his collar and just hugs him tightly

Purvi ( still in hug ) : kaha chale gaye the aap..mein kitni pareshaan thi…huh…kam se kam phone toh le jaate…

Rajat frozed but managed to smile : purvi mein woh...woh

Purvi separated from hug : huh…mein woh….bataake toh jaate na…par nhi..vaise bhi koun hun mein aapki jo mujhe batayengey….kitni pareshaan thi mein ki kahi aap kidnap vidnap toh nhi hogaye….

Rajat laughs and purvi glared at him

Rajat : kya purvi..mujhe koi kidnap nhi kar sakhta woh bhi din mein…

Purvi : jaanti hun mein…aapki kabiliyat par shak nhi kar rhi…par hum cid officer hein toh sabse pehla khayal vhi aata hein…par aapko kya aap jayiye kahi bhi….

Rajat : aare aare purvi mein toh bas padosi ke ghar gaya tha unko kuch kaam tha mujhse aur pata hein unki beti ne mujhe mast vaali chai bhi pilaayi….

Purvi : ohh….toh batakar to jaate…

Rajat to irritate her more : hmm woh priya itne pyaar se mujhe bulaane aayi thi toh mein mana nhi kar saka…kaash mujhe roz vaise chai mil jaaye….

Purvi : haan toh yaha kyu aaye vapas…vhi bas jayiye…aapka samaan pack kar deti hun…jayiye vaha aur roz priya ke haath ki chai pijiye..

Rajat : vaise idea bura nhi hein…par mein tumhe akele chodke nhi jaa sakhta na…

Purvi : subah bina bataye gaye the na ab akela bhi chodke jaa sakhte hein..vaise bhi mein lagti hi kya hun aapki…

Rajat murmures : tum hi toh ho sab kuch meri purvi…

Purvi : kuch kaha aapne..

Rajat : nhii…bas yahi keh raha thi tum bhi ek baar priya ke haath ki chai piyo…woh bahut acchi chai banati hein…

Purvi : aapka matlab kya hein ki haan..? ohh toh aap kehna chahte hein ki mein acchi chai nhi banati…

Rajat : nhi mein ne aisa kab kaha…tum hi keh rhi ho…

Purvi : urghh..rajat mujhe pareshaan mat kijiye aur gussa mat dilvayiye,,

Rajat : aare tum hi keh rhi ho aisa….mein ne kuch nhi kaha

Purvi : huh..bhaad mein jayiye aap…

Rajat : bhaad ka raasta bhi bata do…

Purvi : yeh darwaze se baaju jo ghar hein na right mein priya ka vhi hein bhaad ka raasta..jayiye …

Rajat : aare purvi…acche se batao na mujhe nhi samajh aa raha hein…

Purvi : rajattt….

Rajat : ok ok….ek cup chai milegi…

Purvi : jaake priya ke haatho ki chai pijiye….

And she moves towards kitchen and starts making tea

Rajat laughs and follows her

Purvi : rajat jayiye yaha se…mera peecha mat kijiye…

Rajat : tum mujrim thodi ho jo mein tumhara peecha kar raha hun..m..mein toh apne liye chai banane aaya tha…

Purvi looks at him

Rajat picks the vessel while murmuring : uff meri kismet ..shaadi ke baad bhi mujhe khud chai banana padh raha hein…he wipes his sweat from forhead : uff..bechara mein…kaise kaise zulm seh raha hun apni wife ke….senior inspector rajat ko chai banana padh raha hein….

Purvi : bas bas bahut hogaya aapka….zyada bhole mat baniye aap…layiye idhar vessel…

Rajat smiles and gives ..purvi pours more milk in that and gives back to rajat

Purvi : mere liye bhi chai bana dena….mujhe kuch files dhundni hein….

She winks at him and leaves

Rajat mouth flung open : yeh toh mujhse bhi smart nikli..mein ise phasa raha tha ..par isne toh mujhe hi phaasa diya…chalo rajat beta ab khud hi pair par kulhadi maar di toh kya kar sakhte hein…

And he starts making tea

After sometime purvi comes out In hall while with files…

Purvi : rajat chai ban gyi…? Ya jau mein..?

Rajat doesn't respond…

Purvi : rajat ..? ( thinking : ab inko kya hua…kahi gussa toh nhi hein…uffo..pehle hi itna kaam hein upar se rajat bhi na )

Purvi enters kitchen and saw him talking on phone…she sighs and saw two cups of tea and picked one…

Rajat ( on phone ..his back was facing towards purvi) : haan haan…aare nhi priya ji…

Purvi while sipping tea ..spits the tea on files and then starts cleaning it

Rajat turns and smiles evilly at purvi ..then speaks on phone : mein aapse baad mein baad karta hun priya ji…

Purvi ( thinking ) : haan haan purvi jo hein yaha..hmpf…

Rajat : kya purvi files kharab kardi….itni acchi chai banayi thi mein ne…

Purvi : woh sab chodiye…aap kya baat kar rahe hein priya se..

Rajat : w..woh mujhe meri choice puch rhi thi gift ke liye…woh priya ji kisi ko gift dena chahti hein toh bas meri madat chahiye thi…

Purvi ( thinking ) : priyaa ji..? aur purvi..? sirf purvi…huh…rajat sach mein bigad chuke hein..2 mahine pehle aise nhi the….huh…anyways mujhe kya

Purvi : rajat mein bureau jaa rhi hun..aap chal rahe hein…

Rajat : aare mujhe ready toh hone do…

Purvi : theeke aap ready hoke aajayiye ..mein chali…bye….

Rajat : aare suno toh…

Purvi : rajat mujhe bahut kaam hein bureau mein….byee and she leaves

Rajat sighs , gets ready and leaves for bureau…

He enters bureau and saw everyone are working sincerely ..all wished him and he responded back and starts his work..

After sometime purvi was done with her work…she stares her pc blankly and thinks : mujhe kyu farak padh raha hein…rajat kisi ke bhi ghar jaaye..mujhe kya..par mein unki dost hunt oh mujhe farak nhi padhna chahiye….magar mein unki wife hun toh bura toh lagega hi na…bhale hi hum na mane par hum husband wife hein hi na…par rajat ko kya…kahi rajat ko priya se pyaar vyaar toh nhi hogaya..nhi nhi….mein bhi naa….woh priya ko ji kehte hein par aaj tak mujhe kabhi purvi ji nhi kaha..infact abhijeet sir bhi tarika ko ji kehte hein kyu ki woh unhe chahte hein…par rajat…huh….kahi bhi jaaye woh us priya ka saath mujhe kyaa….uffooo..mein kyu soch rhi hun yeh sab…

And she bangs her fist on table…all looks at her…rajat smiles…

Purvi : k..kuch nhi hua…

All again engrossed in work…

Rajat ( thinking ) : lagta hein purvi par priya ka asar ho raha hein..par mein ne toh sirf mazaak kiya tha..mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh itna serious ho jaayegi…itna sochegi priya ji ke baare mein…I mean priya ke baare mein….mujhe purvi ko sach batana hoga..varna pata nhi kahi woh use goli na maar de…nd he laughs slowly…

Then he texts purvi : meet me at CCD sharp 3pm…

Purvi replied : kyu..? priya se milvaana hein kya..?

Rajat texts back : haan kuch aisa hi samajh lo…:P

Purvi : ok fine..! _

Around 2 : 45 rajat leaves and after some time purvi leaves…

**At CCD ( café coffee day :P ) **

Both were seated opposite to each other ..their was an unknown silence between them …but rajat broked it..

Rajat : purvi…woh mein priya ke baare mein batana chahta hun…

Purvi : boliye mein sun rhi hun…

Rajat : woh tumne jo kitchen mein suna woh sab fake tha…

Purvi gave "what the hell" expression…

Rajat continues : haan woh mein toh bas tumse thoda mazaak kar raha tha…

Purvi : huh…mazaakk aise..?

Rajat : haan..kyu tumhe bura laga..?

Purvi : nhi..mujhe kyu bura lagega ….matlab ki

Rajat looks at her

Purvi : ok fine laga bura….aap na har waqt aise mazaak mat kiya kijiye…huh..

Rajat : tum naraaz toh nhi ho na..?

Purvi smiles : nhi bilkul nhi…

( purvi : thinking : mein toh bahut khush hun…accha hein us priya ji se peecha chuta )

Rajat sighs : Thankgod..varna mujhe tumhe manane ke liye pata nhi kya kya karna padhta…'

Purvi : acchaa….

Meanwhile two people saw them and smiled at each other and left

Rajat : hmm..ab chalte hein..varna kisi ko shak ho jaayega

Purvi nods and they both moves towards bureau…

Rajat while walking : vaise purvi tum gussa bahut hoti ho…

Purvi turns but suddenly her foot slips and she lost her balance but before she could fall rajat holds her by waist …purvi holds his shirt tightly …their eyes met and their was a cute eye lock between them…

Purvi was first to come out ..rajat leaves her…

Purvi : ahhh….mera pair…

Rajat holds her : lagta hein sprain hein…

He gives his hand and she places her hand on his …he wraps her hand around his shoulder

Rajat : tumhari height kam hein mujhse…

Purvi : rajat yaha mujhe dard ho raha hein aur aapko height ki fikar hein…

Purvi slowly takes steps ahead but due to extreme pain she stopped…

Purvi : ahhh..mein nhi chal sakhti aur….

Rajat : ok ek min…

In a blink he lifts her in his arms …purvi was stunned she didn't even realize wat was going on ..she was staring rajats dark brown eyes ..she can read his eyes..which has pain , love and a lot more things which he was hiding from everyone by wearing a fake mask of smile

Purvi blinked and saw they were moving inside bureau

Purvi stopped him : rajat…mujhe chodiye…andar sab kya sochengey…..she was trying to get down..

Rajat : purviii…aise uchlo mat varna mein bhi gir jaaunga…

Purvi : chodiyee mujhee….she was tense and started sweating…

Purvi : uffooo chodiyaa na…andar mat jayiye…

Rajat : shhhh….kitna chilla rahi ho….pair mein dard hein par nhi chillana zaruri hein….

Purvis heart beat was increasing with every step of him towards bureau….

Finally they were standing on the entrance of bureau…

Abhijeet , daya , pankaj stood on their feet after seeing purvi in his arms…Their mouth feel open with "O" shape

Daya and abhijeet exchange glances

Pankaj shocks…

Purvi and rajat looks at each other…

Purvi feels embarrassment

Rajat : sir purvi ko chot lag gyi thi pair mein toh mein ne …

Pankaj immediately brings chair

Rajat makes purvi sit on chair and he sat on knees to check her sprain…purvi jerked him..

Purvi : n..nhii rajat…sir aap yeh ….

Rajat : shh…

Abhijeet : aare purvi dekhne do hua kya hein…

Daya : haan purvi..rajat ko dekhne do acche se…

Rajat checks her sprain and indicates daya something…

Daya : vaise purvi…..yeh sab hua kaise…

Purvi : w..woh mein haan …canteen se aate waqt pair slip hogaya tha …

Abhijeet : ohh…toh tumne rajat ko bulaya liya…

Purvi : n..nhi…woh rajat sir vaha se guzar rahe the toh….

Meanwhile rajat twists her feet…

Daya : ohhh….

Purvi yells : ahhh nd hugs rajat immediately

Rajat in hug ; bas hogaya…zyada dard toh nhi ho raha hein na…

Purvi tightens his grip around his neck

Pankaj : ahem ahem…

Purvi separates : w..woh I m sry sir..woh

Rajat : its ok..ab theek ho…

Purvi smiles : haan kaafi behtar hein…

Abhijeet : ek kaam karo tum dono ghar jao….

Rajat and purvi : hum dono..?

Daya : haan matlab rajat tumhe chod dega…vhi rehte ho na dono…

Purvi : nhi sir..mein theek hun…

rajat : sure..?

purvi nods…

abhijeet : zyada bhaago mat bureau mein…

purvi smiles and nods…

after some time daya and rajat went to record room to search a file…

while searching

daya initiates talk : rajat…

rajat : ji sir..?

daya : tumhari koi gf hein…?

Rajat blushes : nhi sir..meri gf…nhi toh…

Daya : ohh…toh koi ladki hein nazar mein….

Rajat thinks about purvi , her smile , her angry face , her innocent talks , their fights , their hug

Daya smiles : yeh toh gaya…pyaar hogaya ise…daya shakes him : rajat..?

No response…

Daya : rajat..?

Rajat : ji ji sir…

Daya : kiski yaad mein kho gaye..?

Rajat : kisi ki nhi…

Daya : jhut…

Rajat : ab aapse kya chupau sir…aap toh mere sabse acche dost hein…

Daya : haan toh dost se kuch nhi chupate na…batao koun hein meri bhabhi..?

Rajat : kya sir aap bhi….hmm hein ek ladki…par

Daya : par ..?

Rajat : par shyd woh mujhe pasand nhi karti…

Daya : aare toh baat karo usse…

Rajat laughs : baat karo toh woh ladne par aa jaati hein…

Daya : haha…hota hein…tumse ek dum opposite ladki mili hein shyd

Rajat : haan…par sir aap kisi ko mat batayiye…

Daya : haan haan nhi bataunga…btw mila kab rahe ho…?

Rajat : hmm…bahut jald…

Meanwhile abhijeet moves towards purvi…

Abhijeet : purvi…..?

Purvi : ji sir…

Abhijeet : theek ho na tum..

Purvi smiles : haan sir mein bilkul theek hun..aap fikar mat kijiye…

Abhijeet : aare kaise fikar na karu…tum meri choti behen jaisi ho…

A tear fell from Purvis eyes…

Abhijeet got worried : aare kya hua kuch galat kaha kya..?

Purvi : n..nhi sir…balki accha laga mujhe…aap ne mujhe behen kaha…mera is duniya mein koi nhi hein aur aapne mujhe behen kaha toh bahut khushi hui…

Abhijeet wiped her eyes : nhi aaj ke baad aise rona mat…ittefaak ki baat hein..mera bhi koi nhi hein sivaye daya aur tum logo ke…par ab dekho ek bhai mil gaya aur ek pyaari si behen bhi…

Purvi smiles

Abhijeet : haan aise hi haste rehna…varna tumhare bhai ko bura lagega…

Purvi : mein bura lagne ka mauka nhi dungi…

Abhijeet smiles : accha hua rajat us waqt aagaya …varna pata nhi kaise chalti tum…

Purvi : haan sir…

Abhijeet : rajat ko tumhari bahut fikar ho rhi thi jabse…

Purvi smiles broadly which was well noticed by abhijeet

Abhijeet : agar tumhara bf tumhe rajat ke saath aise dekh leta toh pata nhi kya hota…

Purvi : sir mera koi bf nhi hein….

Abhijeet : dekho mazaak mat karo…

Purvi : aare sacchi sir…

Abhijeet : ohhh..toh koi pasand vasand to hoga hi…?

The first name came from her heart was RAJAT but she composed herself that he is only a friend

Purvi : naahh..koi nhi hein sir…

Abhijeet : ohh….

Purvi : vaise aap shaadi kab kar rahe ho…?

Abhijeet blushes : s..shaadi….

Purvi : haan…dr tarika ke saath

Abhijeet : hmm..umm….k..kaam karo bahut kaam hein na…

And he excuses himself…purvi smiles on his act…

Purvi : abhijeet sir..?

Abhijeet turns : h..haan..?

Purvi comes towards him : Thankyou…

Abhijeet : ab woh kis liye..?

Purvi : mujhe ek naya aur bahut pyaara rishta dene ke liye…

Abhijeet smiles : then thankyou tumhe bhi…mujhe itni acchi behen jo mili…

Purvi hugs him and he hugs her back …

Rajat and daya were watching them from behind and a smile crept their lips…

Daya enters : aare wah ….yeh galat baat hein…

Purvi separates from hug : kya galat hein sir..?

Rajat asks her with eyes whether she is fyn or not…she assures with eyes…

Daya : tum dono bhai – behen akele akele gale lag rahe ho..mein , rajat aur pankaj ka kya….

Abhijeet : kya yaar daya tum bhi na…

Purvi : aare daya sir ab toh mein aapki bhi behen hui na…nd she hugs him…

Pankaj : aur mein..?

Purvi pulls his cheeks : tujhe thodi bulungi ….tu toh mera sabse accha dost hein…

They too share a hug…

Rajat signals her with eyes " mera hug" …purvi blushes…

Pankaj : purvi , rajat sir ko bhi hug de na…

Purvi turned red …

Daya : aare haan…

Purvi : sir..mein…mein ne pehle hi kar diya tha na…

Rajat feels sad ….

Daya understood rajats sadness : purvi yeh family vaala hug hein ..toh rajat ko bhi de do yaar…

Rajat face glowed like 1000 watt bulb

Purvi takes baby steps towards rajat ..her heart beat started increasing as she has to hug his husband infront of all

Finally they looked at each other and she hugs him …both turns red

Duo winks at each other and pankaj smiles…

* * *

**A/N : ya ya I know bahut bekaar likha mein ne yeh chapter...! aur mein ne romance kaha tha par yeh dono takrar mein hi acche lagte hein :P par itni takrar aur khushi ke baad hi toofan aata hein na haha *wink* and humesha se hi mujhe rajat and daya ke bond ko batana tha ..next chapter mein aur hoga...;) **

Katiiy : ab hein hi rajat itne pyaare :) Thankyou :)

ansha : Yeah...hope yeh accha tha Thankyou ;)

Rajvi15 : Haha...bahut jald pata chalega..! Thankyou :D

Guest : TY..!

Zehra : utna romance nhi hein :P hope u liked it...Thankyou..:)

Dayas girl : Yeahh..his smile uff..:* Thankyou..:)

Khushali : Thankyou...:) nd the song is from lucky movie :)

Aradhya : Thankyou..:)

bindiyaabhi96 : Hehe..thankyou...:)

palak96 : Ty..!

cracresta : Thankyou...:)

bepana : Ty..!

adk : hehe...nice suggestion ..shak toh hoga...par pata chalega...wait and watch ;) thankyou..:)

piya002 : Thankyou...:)

Killer1437 : Haha glad u all smile bcz of me :P ...Thankyouu Ritesh ji :)

ninadkdm : Ty..!

barkha : Ty..!

shree : Thankyou...:)

Navya : Thanxiee..:)

shzk : its ok..review kiya vhi bahut hein :D Thankyou..:)

1211cid ; Ohh physics...then surely u should smile :) Thankyou..:)

Prabha : Thankyouu so much..! tc...

harman : Thankyouu..:)

khushi mehta : thankyouu...Humesha khush hi rehna khushi :) ;)

shilpapatte1 : Thankyou..:)

Blindredeyes : Yeah..their takraar is highlight of this story ;) Thankyouu :)

shweta : Its ok..abse karna..Thankyou..:)

DS-AS : ab tumne punishment di aur mein tumhe khush na karu aisa hua hein kya kabhi...! Haha ur review :P itss a longg one too...:) :D

Thankyouuu all again par still many reviewers are missing ...Hope they will be back soon :)

**Next chapter :** _Rajvi in disguise ! and dhamaaka hoga next chapter mein..stay tunned ;) haha :D_

-AbhiSrk-ian


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :** I am sorry for late update :P u all know na dis clg sucks :/ anyway njy the update and control ur anger for climax ;) :D

* * *

All smiled and again started to work as no case was reported they moved to their house early

**At rajvis residence : **

Purvi was smiling as it was her best day in the bureau ..rajat caught her smiling

Rajat : koi bahut khush hein aaj….

Purvi looked at him : koi nhi…mein hi khush hun bahut…huh purvi se….. seedha koi…

Rajat : uff…matlab vhi tha…vaise sach mein aaj ka din mast tha….pehle subah tumhe satana…phir bureau mein nok jhok…phir tumhe chot lagna…aur tumhara mere baahon mein aana…aur/purvi cuts him

Purvi : ek ek min…mujhe koi shok nhi hein aapki baahon mein aana…aaye bade ( imitating him ) "mere baahon mein aana"

Rajat : haan haan jo bhi….phir tumhara mujhe sabke saamne hug karna…

Purvi turned red …rajat enjoyed this

Rajat : vaise tum itna nervous kyu ho rhi thi…?

Purvi : umm…woh sabke saamne aise hug karna…

Rajat : tumne pankaj ko bhi kiya tha na…

Purvi : haan toh pankaj mera clg frnd hein isliye…

Rajat : toh phir mein koun hun…?

Purvi : …hm…chodiye na kya karengey jaan kar….

Rajat : aare batao na…aakhir mujhe bhi pata chale ki mein kya hun tumhare liye…

Purvi smiles : aap na mere liye ….?

Rajat : hmm..tumhare liye..?

Purvi comes close to him : mere liye…?

Rajat : bolo bhi….

Purvi comes more close to him : aap mere liye nalayak hein…nd she pulls his cheeks …

Rajat mouth flung open : purvi….

Purvi starts running in the house and rajat was chasing her….

Rajat : nhi chodunga mein tumhe aaj….

Purvi : pehle pakadiye toh sahi…

Rajat : rajat ke haath se aaj tak koi bacha nhi..tum kya cheez ho…

Purvi laughs : aur purvi ko aaj tak koi pakad nhi paaya toh aap kyaa cheez hein…

Rajat : acchaa….

They start start running in the whole house….

Finally purvi stops as her ankle was paining ….rajat forgot abt her ankle and caught her waist from backside….

Purvi was shocked with his sudden action…

Rajat : pakad liya….

Purvi turned and looked at him…rajat realized what he had just done and he immediately left her ….she was lost in his eyes and both disbalanced ..They both landed on floor with purvi on bottom and rajat on top ….his hands were wrapped around her waist and now both were lost in each others eyes

_Lafzon se jo tha pare_  
_Khaalipan ko jo bhare_  
_Kuchh tto tha tere mere darmiyaan_  
_Rishte ko kya mod doon_  
_Naata yeh abb tod doon_

" You are beautiful " rajat whispered in her ears

_Ya phir yun hi chhod doon, darmiyaan_  
_Benaam rishta woh..._  
_Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo_  
_Ho naa.. sake jo bayaan, darmiyaan_  
_Darmiyaan Darmiyan_  
_Darmeyaan Darmeyan_

She blushed and he chuckled

_Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan_  
_Haaye_  
_Darmiyaan Darmiyan_  
_Darmeyaan Darmeyan_  
_Kuchh toh tha tere-mere darmiyaan_

There foreheads touched , they felt like heaven on earth , he was about lean towards her neck but his phone interrupted their moment

Both came into reality ..both were blushing ..purvi ran into her room due to embarrassment …rajat picked the call

Rajat : j..ji daya sir kahiye…? Haan mein purvi ko ghar chodne aaya tha…haan mein bata dunga…hum pahuchte hein…

He disconnects the call and a smile crept his lips…

He enters the room

Rajat : hmm purvi daya sir ka phone aaya tha… humein shaadi karni hogi…

Purvi : kya..?

Rajat : haan matlab case ke liye…humein ek resort jaana hoga …vaha hum ek dusre ke fiance hogey …

Purvi : ohh….case ki details…

Rajat : w..woh hum pehle bureau jayingey vaha se info leke resort…toh jaldi tayar ho jao…

Purvi : hmm ok…

She went to her wardbrobe to find something nice to wear..she saw a black saree with red lace and thought to try it…

Whereas rajat was wearing black shirt with blazer and pant…he was looking damn handsome

Meanwhile purvi enters wearing the beautiful black saree and rajat was stunned to see her stunning wife

Purvi asked him with eyes if she is looking ok or not..? rajat nods while smiling and staring her …purvi smiles back

She gets ready and then they moves towards bureau

**At bureau : **

Daya , tarika , abhijeet and pankaj were discussing something abt the case…

Pankaj : sir abhi tak rajat sir aur purvi nhi aaye…

Tarika : aate hi hogey pankaj…

Daya : haan…shyd saath mein kuch waqt bita rahe hogey..

Abhijeet : vaise accha kiya tarika tumne aur pankaj ne jo hume bataya rajat aur purvi ke bare mein..

_**Flashback :**_

_Rajvi were in CCD…tarika enters to have coffee and pankaj also enters to pick coffee for duo and himself…_

_Tarika and pankaj stopped In mid way seeing rajvi together in CCD and exhancged glances and left to bureau…_

_Both enters the bureau :_

_Abhijeet : aare tarika ji aap yaha…_

_Tarika : haan woh rajat ke bare mein batana tha.._

_Daya : rajat ke bare mein..?_

_Pankaj : haan sir…aap log sunengey toh hosh ud jayengey …_

_Abhijeet : accha..phir batao na…_

_Tarika : hum ne abhi rajat aur purvi ko ek saath CCD mein dekha…_

_Pankaj : aur aisa laga jaise ki dono ke beech kuch khichdi pak rhi ho…_

_Abhijeet and daya : Rajat aur purvi …?_

_Tarika and pankaj nods…_

_Abhijeet : wohoo kya khabar sunai hein …_

_Daya : ba dekhna hum kya karte hein…_

_All four smiles…_

_Tarika : vaise ab daya aur pankaj tum dono ko bhi ladki dhund leni chahiye…._

_Daya and pankaj look at each other_

_Daya : nhi tarika…mein aise hi khush hun.._

_Pankaj : mein bhi…_

_Abhijeet and tarika smiles_

_( I thought sab log duo hi samjhengey isliye thoda alag hona chahiye tha na *wink* )_

**_Flash back ends _**

The bureau door opens and there comes RAJVI

Purvi and tarika share hug ..purvi was shocked due to this sudden hug…

Tarika : aare shock mat ho yaar…tum bahut pyaari lag rhi ho…

Purvi smiles : Thankyou…

Tarika : mein ne sahi kaha na rajat…?

Rajat nods

purvi : sir case ke baaare mein batayiye...

Abhijeet : hmm toh rajat aur purvi tum log engaged ho aur vaha resort mein engagement ki khushi manane jaa rahe ho…

( *Purvi remembers her ring ceremony with dat veer* )

Rajat understands her state and holds her hand without notice of other officers…

Daya : haan humne saare taryari kardi…vaha ek ladki hogi jo drugs ka dhanda karti hein uske zariye hum baakiyo tak pahuch jayengey…suna hein ki woh aadha resort usi ke naam pe hein…isliyee savdhaan rehna…

Abhijeet : aur tum log vaha Mr nd Mrs rajat kumar banke jaana…

Rajvi smiles and nods…

Daya : woh ladki ki pic mein ne bhej di rajat tumhe …toh ab ready ho na tum log…?

Rajat : ji sir…

Pankaj : abhijeet sir aap aur dr tarika bhi couple banke jaa rahe ho na..?

Daya : nhi pankaj…abhijeet ko sab vaha pehchante hein isliye abhijeet kisi aur roop mein vaha hoga…aur rahi baat tarika ki toh mein aur tarika saath jaa rahe hein…

Tarika giggles…

Abhijeet gives " tujhe mein baad mein dekhta hun" look…

Abhijeet : haan haan toh kya hua…apni bhabhi ke saath jaa raha hein ja…mein ne thodi roka…

Tarika smiles hearing "bhabhi" as abhijeet still didn't propose her…

Daya : ofooo kya baat hein boss…abhi se bhabhi….par haan usse pehle woh meri dost hein….aur meri dost ke liye mein accha ladka dhundunga tumhai tarah nalaayak nhi…

( Rajat smiles remembering Purvis comment on him )

Rajvi , pankaj nd tarika giggles..

Abhijeet glares at daya , daya winks at him…

Abhijeet : bahut hogaya mazaak ab chalo…

Daya : haan…aur ek baat agar kuch gadbad hui toh hi mein aur tarika aayengey….

Rajvi nods…then they all leaves bureau…

Rajvi , daya and tarika , pankaj and abhijeet were in three different cars….

**Leonia Resort : **

It was around 8: 30 pm

Two persons got off the car and moved towards the entrance

Manager : Sir , your card please ..!

Man shows his card..manager checks and welcmes them

Manager : welcome Mr and Mrs rajat kumar…

Rajvi smiles…purvi holds rajat arm and they both enters the resort…

Their was a beautiful table with two chairs decorated osumly with candles and roses…

Both sat opposite to each other

Purvi : rajat aap saamne nazar rakhiye mein aapke peeche nazar rakhti hun…

Rajat nods…

Rajat : vaise tum aaj bahut acchi lag rahi ho…

Purvi blushes : thankyou !

Rajat : pleasure is all mine

Purvi smiles…

*Attention everyone , specially couples sab log dance floor pe aajayiye , we have arranged a dance floor for all the couples to spent some close time together *

Rajvi looks at each other

Purvi Thought* rajat ko dance karna aata hoga..? *

Abhijeet in BT : rajat purvi jaoo dance floor par…

Their heart skipped beats ….

Finally rajat asked purvi for dance ..he held out his hand for purvi and she gladly took and they both moved to dance floor

_Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun_  
_kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun_  
_Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun_  
_kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun_

Rajat wraps his hand around her by waist and she shivers with his cold touch on her bare waist

_Kisi zaaba mein bhi, woh laafaz hi nahi_  
_Ki zin mein tum ho kya tumhe baata sakoon_  
_Mein agar kahoon tumsa haseen_  
_Kaayanaath mein nahi hai kahin_

With other hand , he holds her hand

_Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin_  
_Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun _

Purvi looks into his dark brown eyes

_Shokion mein doobi yeh aadayein, chehare se zalki hui hai_  
_Zulf ki ghani ghani ghataein, shaan se dhalki hui hain_

He removes the left over hair from her face and settled it behind the ear softly

_Lehrata aanchal hai jaise baadal, bahoon mein bhari hai jaise chandini_  
_Roop ki chandini_

He pulls her towards himself and they both lost in each other eyes and got closer and closer

_Mein agar kahoon yeh dil kashi_  
_Hai nahin kahin, na hogi kahin_  
_Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin_  
_Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun_

They both hugged each other but purvis eyes stuck on a girl who was a drug dealer …

" rajat woh ladki aapke peeche hein" she whispered in his ears…

rajat separates her from hug nd winks

rajat : Drink..?

purvi nods

rajat moves towards the counter where the girl was seated

Rajat : Excuse me two orange drinks please…

The girl looked at rajat and whispered " hey handsome"

To which rajat smiled

Rajat picked the drink and moved towards purvi …the girl followed rajat

Girl : Excuse me Mr Handsome ! kya mein aapke saath dance kar sakhti hun..?

Rajat looks at purvi who nods

Purvi ( thinking ) : purvi relax Sirf case ke liye rajat ko karna padh raha hein…relax…

Rajat : sure…

And they both start dancing…The girl tightens her grip on rajats neck and tries to get close to him…

Purvi was fuming in anger…

Purvi ( thinking ) : rajat rok sakhte hein na use…par nhi aur chipak rahe hein us chudail se…

Meanwhile a man calls purvi : Hello Beautiful ….

purvi looks at him , his dark black eyes can make anyone fall in love , his smile can kill many girls , His messy hairs can kill millionss , anyone can go crazy with His attitude

Man : will u dance with me...?

Purvi nods and start dancing with the man

rajat noticed this , he was jealous and thought she is wantedly teasing him so he locked his arms around the girls neck

Rajat softly : aap jaisi khubsurat ladki ka naam kya hein...?

Girl : Priya ... ( its nt his neighbour)

Rajat winked at purvi : ohh priyaa ji... nyc name

Purvi hugged the man and sheds some tears

rajat : maal milega..?

Priya winks

Purvi whispers in hug : abhijeet sir dekhiye na rajat ko..mujhe sataa rahe hein...

abhijeet : relax purvi...use mein baad mein dekh lunga...

Purvi smiles : haan sir aap unko bahut daant na ...woh humesha mujhe satate rehte hein...huh...

abhijeet nods...

Rajat indicates that priya is asking him to go outside with her ...abhijeet nods and rajat and priya moves outside...

abhijeet and purvi follows them...

**Outside : **

Priya : Toh kounsa drug chahiye...? tujhe toh mein muft mein bhi de dungi...

Rajat : mujhe muft ki cheeze nhi pasand...

Priya : ohh...sharif ho

Abhijeet : haan hum CID vaale aise hi hote hein

Priya turns : C...CID...

Then firing takes place...priyas goons start firing and then our officers knocked out one by one...Rajat caught priya...

Rajat : aare priya ji...thodi khatir daari bhi karvaane ka mauke dijiye...

nd then tarika handles priya...

purvi follows tarika but rajat stops her...

rajat : purvi..?

purvi turns

Rajat : w..woh mein...

Purvi : chaliye rajat sir...nd she starts walking ahead...

Rajats phone rings and he picks it...

Purvi turns towards rajat again and the scene which she saw made her froze...

She rann towards him yelling : **Rajatttt...!**

She hugged him tightly and BOOM

_ **Sec ago** : ( purvi saw a goon getting conscious and pointing gun towards rajat...she ran towards him and the bullet hits her back)_

All were stunned on their places...Rajat dont noe what was going on ! The thing he knows is purvi hugging him infront of all !

* * *

**A/N :** Uff..finallyy done..! so so kya hoga purvi ka..?

Ansha : Thankyou...:)

Katiiy : haha..lol...Thanku..:)

khushi mehta : ohh tc dear...and belated happy birthday too :P thankyou...:)

Dayas girl : Thankyou...:)

palak96 : Thankyou...:)

Guest , abhirikfan , barkha , ninadkdm , shreena , dareyachk ,shilpapatte1 , shzk : Thankyouu :)

Adk : haha wrong guess :p Thankyouu..:)

Navya : wrong guess :P thankyou...:)

sneha : haha...acchaa :P Thankyou..:)

Shweta ; wrong guess :P Thankyou...:)

1211cid : Thankyouu so much..:)

Killer1437 : ohh purani yaad tazaa hogyi aapki :P Thankyouu..:) tc ritesh ji

Harman : Thankyou..:)

confidentgirl22 : ty..!

Myselfmyfirstcrush : Thankyouuu so muchh jaani...:* *hugs*

rajvi15 : Tysm...it means alot :) ek na ek din end toh hona hi hein

bindiyaabhi96 : aww how sweet...:) ty..!

Preetz : haha...yeah...Thankxiee...:) luvv yaa

DS-AS : is baar no late review..varna mein naraaz ho jaungi :/ hahaha...lol...lovee yaa

Ananyagautam : haha..TY..! :)

Esha : first of all yeah i dont ship dareya and secondly wen i dont ship so i dnt review :P and i like her personally but not with daya...daya ke liye mere hisaab se aaj tak koi nhi bani hein...and yeah i will write a story on daya and my imaginary girl ;) thankyouu...:)

**Next chapter :** Inteezar karo yaar...mil jaayega shyd jaldi :P

And guys i am srsly disappointed with the response ...agar kuch galtiya hein toh do correct me par agar padh rahe ho toh review karo yaar...Guess what ? 857 visitors hein mere previous chapter mein aur reviews only 29..? its really depressing...agar review nhi karna toh mat padho..! i am losing interest and this chapter is the result .. i know this chapter is not at all nyc...not upto ur expectations ! Mein ne kaha tha dhamaaka hoga par mein ne yeh chap interest se nhi likha :D so sorry for that :)

-AbhiSrk-ian


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Enjoy this update..! :) tissues bhi le lena saath mein shyd kaam aaye :P **

**Thankyou for 50 reviews in previous chapter :) Its MY first 50 :P aise hi maintain karna :) and 12 chapters 12 favorites woww amazingg Thanks alott :D **

**Aru : Dear, this is fanfiction we can write on our imaginary couples so i dont imagine daya with anyone hence i cant pair *da-reya* ..They may be best for you but not for me :) so my next story will NOT be on Da-reya. :D **

* * *

All were stunned !

Rajat hears the gun shot and understands the scenario

Rajat : purvi…!

Purvis face was lying in his necks crook and she was numb

Rajat holds her shoulders : purviii…purvii….!

He picks her in his arms and ran towards car as he don't wanna waste a single minute…

**In car : **

Abhijeet was driving and daya was beside…

Back rajat was with purvi….nd then tarika and pankaj

Rajat was patting Purvis cheeks : purvi..aankhe kholo…purvii..plzz..tumhe aankhen kholni hi hogi…purviii….

All were tensed and in some minutes they were in hospital…

Rajat picked her again and lay her on stretcher and holds her hands

Purvi opens and eyes and starts breathing heavily and tries to speak : Ra..jat…a..p..na..kha…yal …ra..k..hna….

Rajat : nhi…tum rakhogi mera khayal….suna tumne….kuch nhi hoga tumhe…

Nd she faints….

Doctors take her in OT

Meanwhile rajat sat on chair with thud

Tarika was consoling abhijeet

***mujhe bahut accha laga aapne mujhe behen kaha…mera koi nhi hein is duniya mein mujhe bahut khushi hui***

***Thankyou sir mujhe ek naya aur pyaara rishta dene ke liye***

Tarika : Kuch nhi hoga abhijeet purvi ko…dekhna woh bahut jald tumhe phirse sataane aa jayegi…

Abhijeet nods controlling his tears…

Meanwhile daya can easily understand rajats condition ..he moves towards him and keeps hand on his shoulder

Rajat looked at him with his red eyes…he never expresses his feelings through tears always tries to be strong…but today he was feeling totally lost….

He stood up and hugged daya tightly ..daya patted his back

***aare sir ab toh mein aapki bhi behen hun na..toh aapki zaruri hug karungi***

Rajat : sir…purvi…use kuch nhi hogaa na…usne mere liye…goli khaayi…mujhe bachane ke liye goli khaayi…mein kuch nhi kar saka..kuch nhi…m..meri vajah se woh yaha hein…meri vajah se….

Daya separates him from hug : nhi rajat…aapne aap ko dosh mat do…purvi ne kuch sochke hi kiya hoga na…usne tumhari liye kiya…use kuch nhi hoga..dekhna woh phirse tumse jhagda karne ke liye tayar hogi…

Rajat : nhi..ab mein nhi ladunga usse…mein bahut ladta hun na us se..par ab nhi…

And again he sat on chair….

Daya stood there staring the OT

Tarika moves towards pankaj and keeps hand on his shoulder

Pankaj : doctor tarika

Tarika wipes his tears

Tarika : nhi pankaj rona bandh karo…dekho purvi tumhe aise dekhegi toh use bura lagega na…tumhe apni princess par yakin hein na …use kuch nhi hoga…ab tum nhi rouge na..?

Pankaj nods… : kuch nhi hoga princess ko..use bahut daantunga mein….

Tarika : haan hum sab daantengey use….

Meanwhile rajat was recollecting the moments spent by them

**Lafzon se jo tha pare**  
**Khaalipan ko jo bhare**  
**Kuchh tto tha tere mere darmiyaan**

_*Rajat ji Thankyou..agar aaj aap nhi hote toh voh veer mujhe nhi chodta*_

_*haan…please is sab se durr…in logo se durr….mujhse ab aur nhi saha jaata….plzz….aap jaante na ki mein yeh shaadi kyu kar rahi thi…par ab sacchai jaan ne baad ..mein nhi kar sakhti yeh shaadi….aur agar ab mein yaha aur ruki toh uncle meri shaadi karva dengey….*_

_*Yahi mera aakhri faisla hein..mein aapse shaadi karungi…aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya..ab meri baari mein aapke liye apni jaan bhi *_

**Rishte ko kya mod doon**  
**Naata yeh abb tod doon**  
**Ya phir yun hi chhod doon, darmiyaan**  
**Benaam rishta woh...**

*Mein yaha hide nd seek nhi khel rhi..vhi dekh rhi hun*

*Chalo nhi khudo rajat sir…hum window pe chal nhi sakhte*

*huh you know what MR RAJAT KUMAR aapki fav hobby hein mujhe daantna*

*I trust you rajat*

*aapne har mod mein mera saath diya..mujhe akele nhi choda..aaj bhi aaj saath hein… isliye Thankyou

**Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**  
**Ho naa.. sake jo bayaan, _darmiyaan_**  
**_Darmiyaan Darmiyan_**  
**Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

*Thankyou ki aapne mujhe nhi jagaya…aur mein theek hun..meri fikar mat karna…I m lucky ki mujhe aap jaise dost mile*

*huh ..aise choro jaise aate hein kya koi mere room mein*

*yeh aapke sar par chot kaisi..? khoon bhi nikal raha hein*

*Aap aapke dost ke ghar jaa rahe hein na jayiye*

*Kyu..? Kya mein acchi nhi lagti saree mein*

**Kuchh toh tha tere-mere darmiyaan**  
**Haaye**  
**_Darmiyaan Darmiyan_**  
**Darmeyaan Darmeyan**  
**Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan**

* haan..mein yeh ghar chodke chali jaungi*

*mein kyu jau..? yeh mera ghar hein ab*

*aapka tha..ab mera hein..mein kahi nhi jaane vaali*

*meri marzi mujhe nhi lena dawaai*

*vaise mein acting acchi kar leti hun :P Gudni8*

*nhi nhi ..kuch nhi jayiye mil lijiye aapki tarika se*

**Aankhon mein tere saaye**  
**Chahoon toh ho na paaye**  
**Yaado'n se teri faasla haye**  
**Jaake bhi tu na jaaye**

*kya aap tarika se pyaar karte hein*

*aapne hi majbur kiya sochne mein..aap hi mujhe dhoka de rahe hein*

*café mein aap dono baatein kar rahe the ..aur tarika keh rahi thi ki "**sabko pata hein we love each other"** aur "**aapne kaha ki haan par shaadi ke baare mein sochna hoga"***

*****Toh aap kab de rahe hein mujhe divorce*

*kyaa…? T..tarika aapki behen..? yaani aap uske bhai ..? ohh god…*

*huh…aap humesha mujhe satate kyu hein….*

**Thehri tu dil mein haaye**  
**Hasrat si banke kyun bhala**  
**Kyun yaad karta hoon**  
**hoon banta hoon**

*aap na sach mein bahut bure hein….

*huh…woh sab chodiye ….apne yeh sab mazaak mein le liya par mujhe bahut bura lag raha hein..isliye dil se sorry…mujhe aap par shak nhi karna chahiya tha…..*

*ufffooo har baat mein mazaak..agar kisi ne aise dekh liya aapko toh koi nhi kahega ki aap senior inspector rajat hein jo humesha serious rehte hein duty pe ….*

*zyada dimaak mat lagayi jo ki aapke paas nhi hein….aapko yaad dila du cid officer ko rehne ke liye ek ghar bhi dete hein aur meri bechari kismet toh dekho aapke ghar I mean humare ghar ke aagey first right mein pehle ghar mera hein toh sabko vaha le aayiye tab tak mein sara inteezam kar leti hun *"

*****haan itni acchi kismet hein aapki….jo roz aapko mein yaani purvi banakar khilaati hein*

*w..woh agar sabko shak ho jaata toh…fir sabko pata chal jaata…kya jawaab dete aap…*

**Mujhko tu laayi yeh kahaan**  
**Benaam rishta woh...**  
**Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**  
**Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**

*nhi rajat… agar aap bhi chutti lengey toh shak ho jaayega….aur mein theek hun …sirf allergy hi thi..par ab nhi hein…*

*s..sir ..me..in theek hun….bas thoda…sa…chakkar aagaya tha..p..ar ab theek hun…*

*mein..mera matlab …abhi kuch der pehle mein soch rhi thi ki aapne baare mein…matlab ki aapke bhi kuch sapne hogey na shaadi ko lekar…toh kahi mein ne beech mein aake galti toh nhi kar di…bina aapse puche shaadi karli…toh ..aaj 2 mahine hogaye h..humari shaadi ko…toh ..mein chah rhi..thi..ki ..hum humare rishte ko aagey ..badhaye…

*nhi rajat mein aapse durr nhi jaa sakhti…mein aaj zinda hun toh sirf aapki vajah se….aur aapko pura hak hein mujpar dost hun na mein aapki….mein ne hi galat socha…mujhe laga shyd meri vajah se aap udaas hein….*

* nhi nhi….woh bas aaj tak kisi ne mujhe is tarah na samjha na samjhaya isliyee thoda senti hogyi….*

**Darmiyaan Darmiyan**  
**Darmeyaan Darmeyan**  
**Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

*haan par kya apne is dost ko ek hug nhi dogey *

( *Humare pehla hug * )

*kaha chale gaye the aap..mein kitni pareshaan thi…huh…kam se kam phone toh le jaate…*

*bataake toh jaate na…huh vaise bhi mein koun hun aapki..mujhe laga shyd aap kidnap vidnap hogaye…*

* haan toh yaha kyu aaye vapas…vhi bas jayiye…aapka samaan pack kar deti hun…jayiye vaha aur roz priya ke haath ki chai pijiye..

*huh..bhaad mein jayiye aap…

* bhaad ka raasta bhi bata do…

yeh darwaze se baaju jo ghar hein na right mein priya ka vhi hein bhaad ka raasta..jayiye …*

**Haaye..**  
**Darmeyaan Darmiyan**  
**Darmiyaan Darmeyan**  
**Kuchh toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**

*mere liye bhi chai bana dena..mujhe kuch files dhundni hein*

*ok fine laga bura….aap na har waqt aise mazaak mat kiya kijiye…huh..*

*aahh mera pair…bahut dard ho raha hein..mein nhi chal sakhti*

*uffooo chodiyeee mujhee…andar mat jayiyeee…*

*He remembers how purvi hugged him in front of all*

*koi nhi…mein hi khush hun bahut…huh purvi se….. seedha koi…

*ek ek min…mujhe koi shok nhi hein aapki baahon mein aana…aaye bade ( imitating him ) "mere baahon mein aana

*aap na mere liye..? mere liye nalayak hein…*

**Darmeyaan**  
**Aaan... chalte thay jinpe hum-tum**  
**Raaste woh saare hain gum**  
**Ab kaise dhoondein kaise manzilein**

*aur purvi ko aaj tak koi pakad nhi paaya*

*her blush , her chuckling , her innocent replies …he remembered evrythng*

*Their first dance in resort*

*abhijeet sir dekhiye na rajat ko..mujhe sata rahe hein*

*haan aap unko bahut daantna…woh humesha mujhe satate hein*

**Raatein hain jaise maatam**  
**Ab toh hain din bhi gumsum**  
**Roothi hain saari mehfilein**  
**Itna saa taana yun yaad aana**  
**Bann jaaye aansoon bhi zubaan**

And her scream : **_RAJAATTTTT...! _**

A tear fell from his eyes

**Benaam rishta woh...**  
**Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**  
**Ho naa sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**  
**Darmiyaan Darmiyan**  
**Darmeyaan Darmeyan**

* Ra..jat…a..ap..na..kha…yal …ra..k..hna….*

Rajat stood up and yells : purviiiii….

Daya : rajat relax….

Rajat sighs ..

Meanwhile nurse enters

Nurse : ji yeh forms fill kar dijiye….unka koi ristedar hein yaha..?

Before abhijeet speak

Rajat : j..ji mein…

Nurse : aap koun hein unke..?

Rajat : m..mein unkaa PATI hun….

All were stunned….

Nurse : ohh..yeh lijiyee forms…and she handed him the forms and rajat fills it quickly …

Rajat : p..purvi kaisi hein ..?

Nurse : dekhiye abhi operation chal raha hein…doctor aake batayengey…nd she left…

Daya : rajat jhut kyu kaha..?

Rajat : nhii sir…vhi sach hein…mein aur purvi shaadi shuda hein…hum husband wife hein….

Daya frozed at his place and so did others..

Meanwhile doctor enters

Rajat : doctor…purvi..? woh theek hein na..? boliye naa..?

Doctor : relax…humne goli toh nikaal di par kuch keh nhi sakhte…unhe under observation mein rakhna hoga…agar hosh aa gaya 24hrs mein toh koi khatra nhi…aur agar nhi aaya toh shyd kuch problems ho sakhti hein…

Rajat was shocked : m..mein mil sakhta hun purvi se…?

Daya , abhirika and pankaj exchanged glances

Doctor : abhi nhi…hum unhe dusre ward mein shift karengey tab kuch minutes aap mil sakhte hein…

Daya : Thankyou doctor…

Doctor leaves…

Daya : rajat dekha theek hein na purvi…use hosh bhi aa jayega jald hi

Rajat nods… : use aana hi hoga hosh mein sir..mere liye..woh mujhe nhi chod sakhti

Abhijeet : haan woh nhi chod sakhti hume..use kuch bhi nhi hoga…kuch bhi nhi….

They shift purvi in another ward and all moves to meet her…

She was lying on hospital bed , where she hate the most …Her eyes were closed still she was the angel who is loved by everyone …

Rajat sat next to her and holds her hand softly

Pankaj ran outside as he cant see his princess , his best friend in that condition ..!

After sometime duo and tarika also moved out leaving rajvi alone

Rajat pecked a soft kiss on her forehead : purvi…aankhe kholo…dekho sab kitne pareshaan hein…mein tumhe aise nhi dekh sakhta…yeh sab meri vajah se hua…kyu aayi tum mujhe bachaane…kaash woh goli mujhe lagti…mein aapne aap se vaada kiya tha ki tumhe aanch bhi nhi aane dunga par aaj meri vajah se hi tum yaha is halaat mein ho…mein aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga…kabhi nhi….uth jao naa..plz…mere liye…abhijeet sir aur daya sir ke liyee jo tumhe apni behen maante hein….aur pankaj…tumhara best friend uske liyee…aur tarika tumharii dostt ..aankhen kholo purvi…mein tumhare bina nhi jee sakhta…

Purvis eye lashes makes movements and she slowly opens her eyes…

Rajat smiles broadly and calls doctor…

Hearing his voice everyone enters and smiles seeing purvi awake…

Abhijeet : purvi…

Daya : tum theek ho na..?

Pankaj : hume darra hi diya tha tumne …

Tarika : aur nhi toh kya…tumhe chutti chahiye toh keh deti…Is tarah se chutti nhi lena chahiye…

Abhijeet : theek ho na..?

Purvi was having tears in her eyes seeing their love , concern

Purvi nods with a pure smile as her mouth is covered by oxygen mask

Doctor enters and checks her and says everything is fyn..and he leaves…

tarika : hum bahar chalte hein…dono pati patni ko akele chod do ab…

purvi looks at rajat with confused look…

rajat : inhe bata diya mein ne…

purvi shocks but smiles..

they all leave...

Rajat : purvi...tumne kyu bachaya mujhe...agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..?

Purvi doesn't reply

Rajat : Purvi kya hua..? tum theek ho na..?

Purvi ignores him..

Rajat : k..kya hua purvi..? mujhse naraaz ho kisi baat ko lekar..?

Nurse enters : aap bahar jayiye...inhe aaram karne dijiye...mujhe injection lagaana hein...

rajat looks at purvi and leaves...

He sat on chair outside with sad and tensed face...

Daya : aare rajat kya hua..?

Rajat : pata nhi...purvi ko kya hua mujhse baat nhi kar rhi...

Daya : kya..? kyu..?

Rajat : shyd naraaz hein mujhse...

Daya : koi baat nhi..manaa lena use...woh maan jayegi...

Pankaj : a..ap logo ki shaadi kab hui sir..?

Rajat was not expecting this question but he managed to answer

Rajat : woh jab mein pune gaya tha tab...

Tarika : yaani 2 months hogaye tum dono ki shaadi ko...?

rajat nods

Abhijeet : hume kyu nhi bataya...

Rajat : woh actually mere papa ke dost ne bataya ki unhone meri shaadi ke liye purvi ko pasand kiya tha isliye humari arrange marriage ki thi...humne socha ki abhi nhi batayengey yeh sab isliye...

Abhijeet : hmm..toh itne dino se tum dono ek saath reh rahe ho...

Rajat nods

Rajat ( thinking ) : In logo ko abhi sach nhi bataa sakhta aur na hi kabhi bataunga..us veer ke baare mein toh bilkul nhi...par purvi mujhse baat kyu nhi kar rahi hein..? kis baat pe naraaz hein woh ..?

* * *

_**A/N : ufff...so boringg chapter...! Next chapter will be super fun i guess :P**_

_**So whats the reason behind purvis silence..? guess..? **_

_**Next chapter : let the nok jhok continues..:) will surely TRY to update soon :D**_

_**And abhirika and ONLY daya fans will update a new story soon :D **_

**Ansha : **Thankyou ..yeah..! :) sorry wait karaane ke liye ;)

Guest , cracresta , adk , shzk , shreena , shreeyabhandari5 , kritz , barkha , shilpapatte1 , honey , maggi , shiny , suba and all other guests : **Thankyouuu so muchh ...! **

**Ananyagautam** : haha...thankyouu..:)

**Palak96** : Thankyou jaani :)

Sneha : haha...naraaz mat hona...hope yeh padhke mazaa aaya :) Ty..!

**DS-AS :** yeahh...! offooo mere saath rahogi toh romance accha hi lagega ;) Yeah woh khubiyaa thi hi mere abhijeet mein toh woh abhijeet hi hoga na :D Haha..no i havent lost it :P Mein toh tumhri sunke jald update kar deti hun kyu ki u r special :) ( u knw wt i mean :P ) lovee yaa *hugs*

**Secret admirer** : itni jaldi nhi... ;) Ty..!

**Rajvi15 : **Yeahhh...Thankyouuu so much..! i love your reviews :D

**Shree **; yeah i will nt :) Ty..!

**Khushimehta** : Thankyou..:)

**MyselfMyfirstcrush :** Yeahh mere SRK ka song jo hein :D Thankyouu :)

**Dayasgirl :** yeah purvi ko hi goli lagi mein ne end mein bataya na...:P and rajat ko pyaar hein purvi se :) Thankyouu..:)

**Abhika : **Thankyouu..:)

**Sunshineisbright : **Thankyou :)

**Pre13** : Srsly i am honoured :) Thankyouu..:)

**Preetz :** Eeee kyu ki mujhe suspence pasand hein :P Thanxiee...lovee yaa 2

**piya002** : Hehe..ty..!

**Harman :** yeahh she is fyn...:) Thnxx..

**shweta **: yeahh she is fynn dearr...kuch nhi hogaa purvi ko ;) Thankyu..:)

**Rajvigirl** : Thankyou..:) bahut jald hogaa..

**Guest :** so sry dear..i couldnt update in 2 days...! Ty..!

**1211cid : **Belated happy birthday dear..! samajhna ki woh update aapke liye hi tha :D Thankyou..:)

**Killer1437 :** Thankyou...! Ritesh ji..tc...! :D

**Bindiyaabhi** : Thankyouu..:)

**Prabha :** aww yaa...thankyouu..:)


End file.
